Sweet Butterfly, Share Your Love
by Persona13
Summary: Bloodborne ending AU. The night was long indeed. Some thought it impossible, but it was achieved. Morning has come. I had a reason to see it. Unlike Banoi and Rapture, I had someone to return to. Someone I loved. Love. Such a powerful word. Much like hate. Do I love too much? Maybe. Maybe. I can live with a weakness like that. Better to try and fail then to never try at all.
1. Modern Fairy Tale

A long trip to the States resulted in a relationship. Sounds like the beginning of a modern fairy tale. Still, it won't be long until I have to go back home. It may have been my youth, but I've already told him that I love him. He, in his perpetually calm manner, told me to really think about my emotions. 'Love is a powerful word. Take care not to use it too casually.' He can be so frustrating. We've been dating for nine months, but I still can't crack that smile. I asked him about it, and he smiled. "I laugh because I must not cry. That is all. That is all." Wait…

I feel like an idiot…

Depression. He's depressed, but doing everything he can to keep smiling. And he hid it from me. And I know why. Japanese stereotypes. Hide those that are different, keep all issues within the family. Hikikomori are the dirty little secret of many families. I think my father knows. Still, I haven't changed.

Maybe I love him, maybe I don't; I can still see myself spending the rest of my life with him. Or is that my inner romantic talking… What am I saying? We're still so young. We aren't living in the Middle Ages.

'Maki, I need to talk to you. In person. I've already asked your father and he gave his blessing. Your father scares the shit out of me. Anyway, meet me where we first started dating. I have an important question for you.'

Is he going too…? One muffled scream and a frantic search for my best clothes later; I was rushing off to Wildwood. A field of flowers was waiting. The moon shining brightly above the horizon. Maybe this is a modern fairy tale. I just hope that it has a happy ending.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" He would use the rather poetic translation of 'I love you', wouldn't he?

"I was thinking about my words to you. About the power of the word love. Old man Gehrman helped open my eyes. I had three choices. To see the Sunrise, to keep the Promises, or to witness the beginning of Childhood. I might have accepted one of them, if they didn't have an unacceptable cost."

He thinks he's still alone; his old habit of waxing philosophical when he has no one to talk to. He usually writes these speeches, but now he decided to speak.

"Yes. Banoi was the first event, Rapture the second, and Yharnam the third." Banoi Island; the Dead Island. He was there? So it's not depression. It's PTSD.

'I laugh because I must not cry. That is all. That is all.'

"If I didn't have an optimistic attitude, an idealistic mindset, I likely would have committed suicide. What would be the point of surviving if I didn't believe there was something worth living for? Yeah, there are monsters. There are beings of such scope that they can drive people mad through proximity. I know. I fought and killed many of them. Perfect beings are severely overrated, they bleed like anything else. The inevitability of death is no reason to give up hope. No matter how long the night may be…" The sun crested the horizon. "Morning always comes."

"Justin?"

"Maki? When did you get here?"

"When you commented on the moon."

"You heard everything then? I see." He faces me. "Now that you know more of my history, my question becomes even more important. Maki Nishiniko…" He takes a knee. "Will you marry me?" What else could I say but…

"Yes."


	2. The Taboo of Negligence

"Good hunter, you have come… Dawn will soon break… this night, and this dream, will end. Gehrman awaits you at the foot of the great tree. Go on, good hunter…"

I reach out, taking Doll by the shoulders. She looks at me, her confusion rather obvious. She may not be human or even 'alive' in the traditional sense, but I still love her. "Doll, do you remember when you told me that you love me?"

"Good hunter?"

"Can you promise me something? I want you to promise me that you won't love people because they made you, but because you want to love them." Reaching into my pocket, I retrieve the tear stone she shed so long ago.

"I promise, good hunter."

"Hold on to this." I place the tear stone in her hand, curling her fingers around it. "Keep this as an eternal reminder of my love for you. A reminder of the time we spent together, of the joy you felt."

"Thank you, good hunter." She brings her hands to her chest. "Hurry, good hunter. I wouldn't be proper to keep Gehrman waiting." I take my leave. But before I take that final step, I can't help but look back. Love is a powerful word. Unconditional love is an even stronger emotion.

"Maki, I know it's selfish of me, but I need you to share some of your courage with me. I don't need much, just enough to fortify my will for one last hunt." I don't know if she can hear me, but this ritual helped me get through this nightmare. Unlike Banoi and Rapture, I now have someone concrete to return to. I wouldn't have needed this courage, but now that I have someone… This is a weakness that I can live with. The night is almost over. I should hurry.

"I won't be gone much longer. However, I fear that there is blood that needs to be shed."

* * *

"Good Hunter, you've done well, the night is near its end. Now I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed from this terrible Hunter's Dream."

"If you wish to grant your mercy, you will have to force it upon me." I bring my trusted Saw Cleaver to bear.

"Dear, oh dear. What was it? The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible dream?" He raises himself from his wheelchair. "Oh, it doesn't matter." He reaches for the weapon on his back. "It always comes down to the Hunters' helper after all these sort of messes." I prepare myself for the fight of my life.

"I have every intention of granting you my mercy."

"Do you now? I see. That all-loving nature of yours is shining through again, is it not? You saved that little girl who lost her parents, escorted her to safety. You saved that kind doctor who wished to see you face-to-face. You saved that prostitute from madness by preventing her impregnation and birth. The Crow, the lonely old woman, the narrow-minded man, the nun, the older sister, the executioner, the beast eater. You gave them all mercy and love; and in doing so, saved their lives and sanity. I commend you for that. Let us see if you can do the same for me."

"Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt."


	3. Overseer of the Ancients

_Insight, knowledge of the arcane, is represented on those that attain it in a very physical way. The School of Mensis had eyes on their brain, much like the Brain of Mensis. They used the Great One as their ideal and beseeched Kos for the same. Members of the Healing Church became beasts. For them, Insight was in blood. Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos, was their source. Those that didn't become beasts became the kin of Ebrietas. For the workshop hunters, Insight was flesh. To become the very beast you hunt as you hunt for more beasts. Left alone, they could never become kin. The end result, those that made it that far, was branded a Darkbeast. Paarl comes to mind._

 _For me, Insight interacted with the ADAM, my plasmids and gene tonics, changing my DNA so that I may never be free of the Hunt. I can see the kin, my kin, waiting for me. The Great Ones are sympathetic in nature… I wonder how many were human? Anyway, this tonic seems to protect me from frenzy, but I never tried to test that. The classic combination of Electro Bolt and blunt force trauma works just as well on Brain Trusts as it did on Splicers, but I had to be quick. Winter Blast and Incinerate are also rather satisfying to use. Ice-cold drinks and instant flame, anyone?_

 _ADAM, the miracle substance that put the final nail in Rapture's coffin, prevented me from changing into a Great One… physically. Now comes the question. Are the Great Ones and ADAM slugs kin? Having seen the corpse of Kos, I am inclined to agree, but her child looks nothing like them. However, the Celestial Emissaries all look nigh identical, so perhaps the unique appearances are the exclusive property of true Great Ones. Or maybe the Orphan of Kos is a variant of the Celestial Emissary… food for thought._

"Justin, what was Rapture like? I've been reading your journals, but you never wrote about your time there."

"Rapture? I… wanted too… Rapture was… how do I put it? A picture of beauty on the outside, hell on earth on the inside. As I understand it, Rapture was to be like Galt's Gulch of _Atlas Shrugged_. A utopia for the best and brightest. I suppose the words of the founder of the city, Andrew Ryan, put it best." He takes a deep breath and played an old tape.

 _"I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.' 'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.' 'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture. A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."_

"These are the words that greeted those who entered Rapture. I heard them when I was on my way down. It's at the bottom of the Atlantic. If I never see it again, it will be too soon."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. I was there for three weeks. I could hear the Splicers laughing, screaming, roaring, talking, crying… but I couldn't see them. I saw three just as I reached the city, but after that… nothing. I saw the tapes; I saw what they did to each other. They would rip into the corpses of anyone they could find, searching, hunting for ADAM." A shuddering breath. "I then learned that I was… am a Splicer. I was spliced, apparently during the Banoi incident. They said it was a mutation of Kuru. But Kuru is a prion disease; it has no genetic material to mutate. Someone was testing their ADAM, a plasmid or gene tonic of some kind that resulted in hell on earth. I don't know when I was spliced, but…" He trailed off. A thousand-yard stare as he returned to wherever he was.

"Maki… I just want… I had to believe in a better future. Now, I have to place my faith in you. You have become my greatest weakness. Until recently, I was fine on my own. I didn't need to believe so firmly in one person. I placed my faith in humanity as a whole. But now… now you are my future. For better or for worse. This is my choice. And a man chooses."

"A slave obeys."

* * *

 _We didn't talk about Rapture for the rest of the day, spending our time enjoying each other's presence. My fiancé is, without a doubt, insane. After everything that happened to him, after learning about what ADAM does to people through his notes... It's why he believes so strongly in love and in human nature. The media would have you believe that insane equals violent... evil. No, you can be insane and good. He just wants to love and to be loved in return. He truly believes this and is working to achieve his love. He loves so freely, so openly, in a desperate attempt to prove himself correct. He isn't always right, nor is he always wrong. The world may be grey, but there are many shades of grey, including black and white. Yes, I know there are evil people in the world, but there are also good people that we don't hear about from the media. After all, if it bleeds, it leads. Darkness is seen as the true nature of the world by many people, but that isn't necessarily true. If darkness was the true nature of the world, then Hitler should have won World War 2. After all, he was the definition of an evil person, and still is to this day. I don't believe anyone could change his views about the world. He's seen the worst, and he still tries to reach for the stars._

 _That's part of why I love him._


	4. A Single Beam of Moonlight

"Just so you know, my family's coming up to visit."

"That's good, right?"

"I highly doubt they'll approve of us, knowing their beliefs."

"What do you mean? Your grandparents seem alright with us."

"Yeah, but that's because they know you and are just nice people. My father's side of the family is Deep South. At least they act like they are." He chuckled, but there was no humor to be had. "My father and I haven't seen eye-to-eye since I moved up north. He's a stereotypical Good Ol' Boy: Staunch Republican, pro-military vet, deeply religious, pro-life, pro-gun rights, anti-science, homophobic, and against everything he considers anti-American. I'm more Democratic, scientific, pro-choice, pro-gun control up to a limit, and my greatest crime in his eyes is that I'm an atheist. That by itself almost got me kicked out of the family."

"And that explains why you don't like to talk about them."

"Indeed. The last thing he told me was that I would never find any worth outside of the family and without God." A fog surrounds us, and I see these… _things_ coming from it.

"Ahh, the little ones, inhabitants of the dream... They find hunters like myself, worship, and serve them. Speak words, they do not, but still, aren't they sweet?"

"What _are_ they?"

"I… have no idea. I do know that they are really helpful and like to play dress up. We call them Messengers for a reason, and they bring me stuff." An oversized bandaged saw appeared from out of thin air. "Case in point, the Saw Cleaver. This weapon carried me through a good portion of the Hunt, and now I don't need it. If worst comes to worst and another incident occurs, I want you to have this. With my track record, something horrible will happen sooner or later."

"Why this weapon? Not that I'm ungrateful but…"

"You are taking this surprisingly well. That is a serious piece of hardware I just gave you and you ask why I gave you that particular weapon? Well, to answer your question, mostly sentimental value and ease of use. The Blade of Mercy requires some dexterity, the Kirkhammer is way too damn heavy, I'm not forking over the Burial Blade, the Saw Spear is basically the same thing, Ludwig's Holy Blade is also really damn heavy, I don't think you could use the Hunter's Axe yet, the Threaded Cane requires even greater dexterity to not kill yourself, the less said about the Beast Claw the better, Logarius' Wheel is way too hard to wield effectively, the Beasthunter Saif was replaced by the Saw weapons, the Amygdalan Arm is exactly what you think it is, the Beast Cutter is basically the Threaded Cane crossed with the Saw Cleaver, the Rakuyo has the same requirements of the Blade of Mercy, the Boom Hammer is way to much fun to use,"

"I get it, I get it. I was wondering when you were going to shut up."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, but please try not to do it again."

"Will do!"

* * *

I wasn't expecting his family to arrive as fast as they did.

Still, I get to meet my potential future in-laws. I know this isn't likely to end well, but... As they say, hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

"Good morning, sir, how are you?" A young man who is clearly the older brother of Justin.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"A little nervous..." He laughed in the same way as his brother.

"Worried about Dad, are you? Don't worry about Justin. He always managed to keep his head no matter what was said to him. Still... he's broken in a way that Dad refuses to see. Dad and the rest of the family are backwards in his eyes. Still, he loves them." The person in question walks in the room, and greets his brother.

"T.J., how are you?"

"I'm feeling great."

"Good, good."

"How did it go?"

"I want to introduce Maki to him."

"You know how that will go."

"I know. Still, I want to try. Maybe... maybe things will be different" The older brother places his hand on younger's shoulder.

"Justin, he's our father. He's afraid of you and your distance from the family; he doesn't know how to deal with it. You are nothing like the rest of our family and he wants to keep you on the traditional path."

"Thanks, T.J. I'll remember that." Time for the moment of truth. A Messenger, its horrifying appearance giving some comfort to the man next to me, gestured to the door. Another Messenger presents a letter. "Thank you, little one. Please be patient, I have a gift waiting for you." Taking the letter, he smiles. "Old man Gehrman... Alfred... Eileen... I would ask how you all know where I live, but it would be great to see you again." Gehrman, the First Hunter; Alfred, the Church Executioner; Eileen the Crow, Hunter of Hunters. The mentor, friend, and ally; master of the dream. The man Justin **killed** to escape the dream, dying of a broken heart. His face was paling as yet another Messenger offers a _sword of holy moonlight_ _._

"The Holy Moonlight Sword." Someone was missing. "Where did your brother go?"

"You didn't see him leave? Strange..." My head started throbbing.

"How did I know the name of that sword. Who is Laurence? Who is Ludwig? Why does Ludwig look like that? What level of **hell** was this place? Kos? Or is it Kosm?-

"Maki, look at me. Look at me." I do so, the images- _those horrifying images_ \- continuing to flash in my head. Insight, _knowledge of Yharnam_ , of his Night of the Hunt, came to me, unbidden. The Plain Doll that loved him. Do the Gods love us? Why am I thinking these things? Make it stop, make it stop, make it stopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakei- "Enough." And it ends, just like that. I still remember, but it stopped.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I was crying. He managed to save a grand total of **thirteen people.** One of them was himself; and even then, only his life was spared. I guess this is what people mean when they say that ignorance is bliss. The revelation that **I** , Maki Nishikino, drove this man straight into insanity. And he went there just so he could come back to me.

"Maki... I don't know how much of the Hunt you saw, but I'm going to have you talk to Gehrman. He's been in the Hunter's Dream, cared for those who began to waver. He was tired when I delivered the final blow. I don't know how long he was there, but he is the First Hunter." A handsome man with blond hair and green eyes enters the room, pushing a wheelchair. Seated on the chair is an old man with a peg leg. An old woman follows with Justin's father bringing up the rear. The Holy Moonlight Sword seems to get his attention, the great sword floating.

"Good Hunter, it is a blessing to see you again! I hope you have been in good health!" Alfred rushed forward to embrace Justin, his good friend. "And who is this? My lady, how could I have been so remiss as to ignore you?"

"Alfred, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Maki Nishikino." His voice had... changed. I can only describe it as Morgan Freeman.

"My keen hunter, I have taken the liberty of informing Alfred of your actual voice, so please use it." Despite _knowing_ the old man's voice, it still isn't the same as actually hearing it. The rasp, that _oh so familiar rasp._

"Gehrman, it's good to see you. You look healthier then when I saw you last. That's good, that's very good."

"Justin, who are these people?" And so the father speaks.

"Alfred, a holy man who I befriended; Gehrman, who helped me through a tough spot with his advice; and Eileen, an old woman who's life I helped save." He gestured to each in turn.

"So, this is your father, eh? Well met, my good man! Well met." Alfred was clearly... excited. Yeah, lets go with that.

"A holy man and an atheist, friends? You expect me to believe that?"

"It's possible, dad."

"Good Hunter, is something wrong?"

"It seems that Maki has attained insight of the waking world."

"I see... no wonder you are worried."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry, _father._ Did I offend you?" The Holy Moonlight Sword placed itself at the throat of his father, an obvious threat from the insane Hunter. "In any case, we are talking about the events that came to pass after I attained these powers; powers that Gehrman can attest to."

"The Telekinesis Plasmid. One of your favored Plasmids, alongside the Cyclone Trap. Mostly used for their utility over direct applications."

"Now, is there anything else, _father?_ Or may I present my fiancée to you?" The man just grunted. T.J.'s words come to mind.

 _'He's afraid of you and your distance from the family; he doesn't know how to deal with it.'_

"Father, I would like to introduce you to Maki Nishikino; Maki, meet Timothy Allen Rockholt Sr."

"Nice to meet you, sir." I give the customary bow and wait for him to speak.

"Do what you will, but don't expect my blessing. I knew letting you live up here was a bad idea. I _knew_ it."

"Then leave. Go back down south and live out your fantasies of Southern supremacy. Face it, the South _lost._ Their only hope was for the European's to get involved, and even then they likely would not have lasted. How much farmland was set aside for such trivial things as _food_ _?_ "

"Maki, I hope you realize that you are tearing this family apart. Our family that has stayed strong for two-hundred years, torn apart by you. I hope you can live with that."

"And you were a soldier. How many families did you help destroy? I was a Hunter of Beasts, Kin, and Man alike. How many did I destroy? If me getting married is enough to 'tear the family apart', the bonds of blood must not have been that strong."

* * *

 _This would be the last time father and son saw each other. Not at the wedding, never again. The family was coming apart because of Justin, and I was the straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't help but wonder what else I would take from him._


	5. Evaporate into the Night

Yeah, first AN for this story. I don't want to seem pretentious, but would it be to much to ask for some reviews? If no one reviews, all I can do is assume that either everyone likes what they read, or everyone hates it. I can't read minds, people. I've tried.

If anyone wants me to, I can write the prequels to Sweet Butterfly, Share Your Love, detailing Banoi and Rapture, and how they shaped Justin. For the record, Justin has just turned 17 while Maki is 14 this chapter. Yes, it is odd, but there is only a two year age difference as she turns 15 tomorrow in story. Bloodborne took place over a single night while Rapture took three weeks and Banoi was about three months. Also, keep in mind that Maki is not a psychologist, her observations should not be taken as gospel. I am warning you right now that she will be contradicting herself as she second guesses her beliefs. That said, she is correct about him being insane. While he can be violent, it is not due to his insanity. Not entirely. He's not the Joker or those characters who's 'eyes shine with madness.'

Oh, and happy birthday, Maki.

* * *

"Justin, you are a Great One now, right?"

"Yes… that said, I don't fully understand them. I've only been one for all of two weeks and don't look like any of the Great Ones I've fought."

"Right, anyway, does that mean you have kin?"

"Yeah, I have kin. Why?"

"What do they look like?"

"What brought this on, may I ask?"

"No real reason, just wanted to know."

"Ah… I get it. You want to know what they look like so you can identify them on sight… Very well. My kin are small and resemble butterflies. Blue butterflies that flit and flutter through the Dream, searching for a home of their own. Of course, they are also the kin of this girl I met in the space between the Dream and the Waking World."

"The Dream being?"

"Yharnam. Anyway, this girl… I think she may have been the Sweet Child of Kos, coming to guide me home. She said that you were waiting, and that she wanted to meet me. She claimed to know you, but she didn't say how. And if she isn't the child of Kos, then she is definitely a Great One."

"Maybe you'll meet her again."

"Maybe… of course, she may be dead or yet to be born. Time works in unusual ways in Yharnam, after all."

"Good Hunter, I have made a decision. We will go to the Land of the Rising Sun. I have taken the liberty of securing a position at Otonokizaka High School, teaching Western History."

"Mr. Gehrman, why do you call Justin 'Good Hunter' instead of using his name?"

"Please, my dear, call me Gehrman. And to answer your question, I call him the Good Hunter simply because I want to. Once I take up my role as a professor, I will call him by name."

"Before you ask, Alfred calls me that because I every time I tried to introduce myself, some beast or the other attacked us. I never got around to it before he left the Hunt."

"After you took him to Ludwig?"

"Indeed."

"Well now, I will be on my way. I plan on enjoying my dreams for the first time in far to long."

"Good night, Gehrman." The tired old man made his way to a well deserved rest.

"Well now, anything else? No? Then, shall we dance?"

* * *

 _I don't know how long we spent dancing, but I can't help but believe that we started down the road of happiness then. How am I changing? Could this entire series of events have been avoided entirely? He has been taking his medication dutifully, but I can't help but worry for him, as a person, not his_ _fiancé. In Japan, he will be pressured to stop taking his medicine, and some in my family will try to force him. Not out of malevolence, but out of honor. My parents and those who are doctors won't, but those who are to hung up on 'honor' to see straight..._

* * *

 _'Good morning, Maki. I'm just going outside and may be some time. Don't wait to long for me, enjoy yourself. This is your day.'_ I finish the note and take a look at the woman in question. The gentle rise and fall of her breast, her hair that reminds me so much of blood... "I don't know what you see in me, Maki. I really don't. You blame yourself for what happened to me and don't know why. I want to know and it would be so easy to learn. Just a bit of your blood, blood you would likely give me if I asked, and I would know." I trace her face softly. She nuzzles into my palm, but doesn't awaken. "But I have to go. There are beasts that need my love." I'm such a damn coward. What would they think of me? The Good Hunter, unable to admit his fears? Or that the Good Hunter, willing to walk through an ocean of blood in order to offer his love to others, has fears at all? "Maki... why do you make me so weak? Or are you making me more human? Is this healing? Or will I wake up and realize that this is nothing but an elaborate Dream? Or a Nightmare waiting to be unleashed?" I just watch her sleep, unknowing of my words. "Still, if strength requires me to reject others and live in a world filled with darkness, I would chose to be weak."

* * *

 _"Like all dreamers, I mistook disenchantment for truth."- Jeane Paul Sartre, No Exit._


	6. Explore the Unexplored

Mom should be here soon. Her plane is scheduled to come down in about two and a half hours. Plenty of time to kill the beast in Detroit. Plenty of time…

This beast is particularly aggressive, killing without restraint. Going out of its way to hunt certain targets… was the person racist? No, the majority of the victims have been Jewish. So a neo-Nazi. If that's the case, then I'm likely dealing with a Darkbeast. Paarl hated the Kin and developed the electricity needed to harm them. This thing is targeting synagogues and anyone who isn't white. Still, it doesn't really matter to me. All that matters is the hunt. I kill the beast, and its victims can rest. Hopefully. Jeff Scheop, Darkbeast Scheop.

You cannot escape this Hunter.

* * *

"Good morning, Scheop. How are you?" The Darkbeast turns to me, the remains of a woman caught between its jaws. The beast was... underwhelming compared to Paarl, no electricity, no exposed bones, nothing of the sort. Granted, Paarl was immensely old when I killed him and thus has plenty of time to rot away. This is a newborn Darkbeast, but just because it doesn't look particularly threatening, doesn't mean it isn't extremely dangerous.

Lady Maria taught me that.

Ludwig's beloved sword was thrust into the soft soil, saturated with blood. "Pleasant night, isn't it? I was planning on meeting my mother, and then I hear you were causing so much trouble in Detroit. I even had to leave my fiancée to come deal with you. Now, do me a favor." Scheop seemed to retain some common sense and threw itself back in time to avoid the moonlight wave. "Why do you run? Are you afraid. Paarl wasn't afraid. Paarl was smart. Paarl would dodge and then attack when it detected an opening. It wised up to false openings and even used the tactic itself. Of course, Paarl was much older than you. Much smarter as well. Now, in the memory of Darkbeast Paarl, please submit your life."

The beast ducked a second wave and started to flee. "Why do you flee, Darkbeast Scheop? Is it because you only prey on those who refuse to fight back? Does my willingness to harm you, frighten you? Why do you run from this Hunter? Why are you afraid of me? The night, and the Hunt, have only just begun." Cyclone Trap under my heels allows me to duplicate the Art of Quickening without using the Bone. The mechanics are different, but the end result is almost the same. I quickly caught the cowardly beast. Or is it simply aware of the treat I pose? Can it tell I am a Great One? Even if it doesn't know what that is? I guess it doesn't matter.

"So, this is what a Darkbeast would be like if it didn't have the pressure of the Kin to force it to survive and adapt. It flees from those that may be able to harm it. Or, is it just you? You delight in the power you wield over those you hate, and yet when the shoe is on the other foot, you run. A bully? Are you really a Darkbeast, or just a pale imitation?" A third wave of moonlight, and this time, the beast doesn't dodge. It led me to Palmer Park. 296 acres of hunting ground. "Are you done running, false Darkbeast? If so, then do me a favor." It hunches down, teeth bared. "Aww, don't you look adorable. Once again, I can't help but compare you to Paarl. Such an underwhelming Darkbeast. Don't worry, it will all be over soon." The beast is much larger than Paarl, so I decide to use a certain Hunter's Tool to start.

A flurry of projectiles hammer home on the stupid Darkbeast, who seems to have something to prove. "Why are you just standing there? Are you more addled then I thought, or is your reason completely gone? Most would try to escape when I call beyond. Still, if you want to make this easy for me, who am I to argue?" Telekinesis is far more dangerous than many give it credit for. The potential of that plasmid is obscene. The applications range from cleaning, writing, playing music, cooking, surgery. puppetry, flight, cheating in poker, killing people, killing beasts, throwing beasts at other beasts, hitting people really hard, faking super-strength, and even making a perfect cup of coffee. Very useful. Ah... did I start rambling again? I sincerely apologize. Who am I apologizing to anyway?

Telekinesis, when you really want to kill somebody and don't want to get your hands dirty. After all, how can anyone prove you did anything to break that guy's neck? You didn't touch him. "Ah... It seems Darkbeasts truly do have a heart. How else can one suffer a heart attack? Are you still alive, little Darkbeast? Little Darkbeast? Why are you silent, little Darkbeast? Do I scare you? Why don't you fight, little Darkbeast? False Darkbeast, you are a disappointment. The Loran Darkbeast and Paarl are far more deserving of the title. When you are unthreatened, you throw your weight around. When someone challenges you, you are helpless. Die, little Darkbeast. Die and let Paarl show you a true Darkbeast." The blade of Moonlight bit deeply into its skull. It didn't even try to fight until it got desperate. So willing to lord its new power over the puny earthlings until it became the puny mortal itself. It was the biggest fish in the pond, until a bigger fish came calling. That didn't take long at all.

"I wonder what I should make for Maki's birthday breakfast?" The Messengers retrieved the sword and I made my way back to my car. Still where I left it, untouched. Good. Time to go home.

* * *

The Darkbeast in this chapter was originally going to be Justin's mother, but I changed that last second. This is my view of what a Darkbeast would be like if it came to soon in development and had nothing like the Kin to threaten it. Paarl is much older and much more dangerous simply because it exists in Yharnam. It is not at the top of the food chain. So it protected itself with extreme prejudice. This Darkbeast had nothing to threaten it until the Good Hunter showed up. It was suddenly completely outmatched and fight or flight kicked in. Most of the fight happened when Justin wasn't paying any real attention to it. Mostly when he was talking to it. For an idea of what I mean, watch the 'Meet the Pyro' video for Team Fortress 2. Same idea.

Chapters 4-6 all took place over the span of about two days, this being the second. So... yeah. That's about it for now.


	7. Rise to the Summit

'Don't worry, Maki. He'll be fine. He's been hunting long enough to know what he's doing.' I woke up and didn't see him. At first I thought he just got up before me, but then I read the note he left. I happened to know the source of that line. 'I am just going outside and may be some time.' The apocryphal last words of Lawrence Oates. As soon as I know he's safe… no, I will greet him with open arms. Then I know he can't escape. A car pulls up, I throw open the door. "Justin!"

It's a woman, Justin's mother to be precise. "I'm sorry ma'am. I thought you were your son."

"Obviously. Who are you?" I'm sure he made sure to tell her about me.

"My name is Maki Nishikino, your son's fiancée." As soon as I said that, the son in question pulled up. He seems to be in good spirits.

"Welcome home, Good Hunter." The old man nearly gave us heart attacks. How is he so quiet?

"It's good to be back, Gehrman."

"Now… go make yourself presentable. I don't believe the ladies are as accustomed to blood as we are."

"Good morning, mom. It's been some time."

"Good morning, my friend!" Alfred seemed to care very little for the blood that covered his friend. "Praise the Good Blood for your safe return. Lady Maki was rather worried about you."

The three men were all very comfortable with the blood. They all but bathed in the fluid when they were active, literally in Justin's case. Eileen as well. They act so happy that it is sometimes hard to remember how tired they are. When they are alone, they don't laugh. They just reminisce about experiences I'm not privy to. I saw Justin's memories of the Hunt, but I didn't get the emotional responses he had. Maybe… that's insanity. They are all, undoubtedly, insane. The Night of the Hunt left deep scars on them, yet they smile and laugh. The Hunt is coming back, but they still laugh.

'A Hunter must Hunt.' 'I laugh because I must not cry.' 'The night, and the dream, were long.' For them, the Hunt is a simple fact of life. They will go out and do the job, simply because they are the only known Hunters.

"Happy birthday, Maki." He pulls me into his arms. We ignored everything else in favor of simply basking in each other's presence.

"Welcome home, Justin." He only held me closer.

"It's good to be home."

"Now, go clean up. I won't have you smelling like blood any longer then I have to."

"Of course. Now, if you will excuse me." Alfred leaned over to whisper in Gehrman's ear.

"He's whipped."

"He's totally whipped."

"I heard that." A pair of pebbles slammed into Alfred's head. A third hit Gehrman in the stomach. Justin was smiling, actually laughing.

"SHOOT OOP!" The three laughing men took a pebble to the chest, except for Alfred. He got hit in the head. The old woman was not happy with being roused the way she was. That said, even she was laughing. Justin, calming down slightly, went inside to take a shower and change while Eileen read the other two the riot act.

"Shall we?" Best be polite to my potential mother-in-law. Hopefully things won't go as badly.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"He didn't tell me he had gotten engaged."

"I guess he wanted to surprise you." She turned on the news. The leading story? A massacre in Detroit. A 'Darkbeast' had appeared out of nowhere and went on a rampage. An hour later, an unknown person identified it. The entire fight was being shown.

"Is that **Justin**?"

"Indeed. The Good Hunter has some questions to answer, but let Maki have her day. He did not come home to face the Inquisition."

"Having lost many comrades to Paarl, I can't help but agree with him. Paarl was a worthy opponent. This Darkbeast is a stain upon the memory of my brothers and sisters. It does not deserve the title."

"Regardless, Alfred, it is the proper title as of right now. A shade of a Darkbeast it may have been, but it was a Darkbeast none the less." Justin joined us, wearing only a pair of jeans.

"I believe it was an experiment. Someone tried to create a Darkbeast as a weapon." He smiled; a dark, twisted smile. "Resident Evil, anyone?"

"Enough of the speculation! We have an important day to witness, after all."

"Alfred, you've found Gehrman's stash, haven't you?"

"I plead the Fifth." The old man rounds on him.

"You've been sneaking my beer, have you?" I've never seen a man move so fast. Alfred was _gone_ , Gehrman hot on his heels.

"Well, not that the sideshow is over, you probably have questions you want to ask. Go ahead."

* * *

"What was that **thing** on the news? What the **hell** were you thinking when you decided go after it? How on earth did you kill it? Why didn't you tell me you had gotten engaged? How old is she?"

"Can I answer now?"

"I don't know, _can you?_ _"_

"When I was using can I was using its secondary model form as a verbal modifier asking for permission, as opposed to expressing an ability. I thought since you like to tout your master's degree you'd know that."

"Don't you dare get smart with me!" Maki placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Justin. It's not worth driving away the remainder of your family."

"Thanks, Maki. What would I do without you?" I turn back to my mother. "In order: A Darkbeast, that I needed to hunt it, with little effort, I forgot after my argument with dad, and fifteen." Three... two... one...

She explodes. " **FIFTEEN?! WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN YOU DECIDED TO ASK A _FIFTEEN_ _YEAR OLD GIRL_ TO MARRY YOU! I DID NOT RAISE YOU THAT WAY! SHE HAD BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT!"**

"Is everything alright, Good Hunter?"

"Everything is fine, Gehrman. Just... family issues."

"Is this going to be a repeat performance?"

"I hope not."

"Mom, for your information, she was 14 when I asked her to marry me. When we started dating, I was sixteen and she was-obviously-fourteen. And no, we haven't had sex. Thanks for the vote of confidence." 'You never did take my side since Banoi, did you? I tried so hard to get you to love me for who I am now, but you seem to be hung up on the past. You only see the Justin you want to see, not the Justin that stands before you, trying to make you proud.' I suddenly feel exhausted. 'Justin, calm down. You can cry later.' I reach for my bottle of pills, open it, and take my medicine. My mom still doesn't like it, but then again it doesn't matter anymore, does it?

* * *

"Justin?" Her words strike deeply. However, like clockwork, he takes his medication. At least his routine is in place.

"Good Hunter, if you need to, just go out and kill a few beasts. Clear you mind with the song of blood."

"No. Today is Maki's birthday. My issues can wait for now."

"Then you can teach me how to hunt."

"Maki... you've seen my memories. You know what it means to be a Hunter, so why do you want to follow that path of blood?"

"Then if I can't hunt, maybe I can channel you blood echoes?" Gehrman smiles.

"Your desperate to help him heal, aren't you? Good. Insanity can be treated by medication, but medication alone is not enough. In Yharnam, he would never laugh. He was always to very grim, trying to save those he could from the scourge while he hunted. He just wants to keep you safe. Now, prove to him that you want the same."

* * *

 _Gehrman, you would know these things, wouldn't you? Isn't funny? How a single night can set a man on the path of healing, despite being soaked with blood?_

* * *

And that's chapter 7. Mostly a cool-down with some speculation. Don't take this as gospel. This is speculation, not fact. They don't know what's going on. And yes, Justin does have parental issues. Many may see this as wangsty, but it is what it is.

 _"Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead." -Oscar Wilde_


	8. The Fleeting Shadow

The day was filled with cheer as it went on, even if my mom didn't join in. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I can't help but wonder if they love me. They like to talk about family, but when their thirteen-year old boy was losing his mind, they couldn't drop me fast enough. The pills help with the voices, but they aren't perfect. The Doll helped with the Blood Echoes I had absorbed, but she couldn't do anything about the voices. The voices of those people from Banoi. Logan, Xian, Sam, Purna. That girl. I wonder how their doing? Would they recognize me? Would I recognize them?

It's been five long years… still, we made it off of that island together. That girl… what was her name. Nothing. I can't help but feel bad for forgetting.

If I don't take the pills, I can hear her singing. She loved to sing and I loved to listen. She also enjoyed making sweets. That's not all I hear. I've heard my mother, father, infected, animals… but I never see them. I remember looking for things I've heard, but I only saw the butterflies. My kin greatly resemble them, but my kin don't talk. Not in English, at least.

Mom, I know you're reading this, despite the fact that it is clearly marked for my eyes only. In the event that the person reading this is Maki, you have carte blanche to every journal, with the exception of this one. If this is Alfred for Gehrman, se above. If this is Dad, I'm sure you can appreciate what I am about to write.

 _The weapon of gun is a largely defensive device created to save society from all Evil, reduce incidences of stabbing, and eradicate crime entirely from humankind._

 _Were every citizen on Earth to be in possession of a (largely defensive) weapon of gun, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, all crime would cease and bunnies would hop about with (gay) happy abandon in endless summery days, Christians would run the planet, and Ronald Reagan would rise again on the Third Day, thereby creating a utopian dream world in one fell swoop._

 _The only reason crime exists on Earth at all is because we don't all have (largely defensive) weapons of gun, and the people to blame for this are liberals._

 _The United States of America is the greatest, best, most free country on God's earth, EVAR, because it encourages (bears) people to own not only largely defensive weapons of gun, but largely defensive semi-automatic weapons of gun too, which are specially designed for shooting rusty cans off the tops of fences very quickly indeed._

 _Other countries that near the greatness of America are Canada and Switzerland, where they all love weapons of gun too, apparently, and, er... well, other places._

 _Commie countries like the UK, Ireland, Australia, and Japan all ban (largely defensive) weapons of gun, so everyone there is dead: they've all been stabbed to death, which is why you never hear any news from those countries on Fox._

 _From the Department of Irony: A website owned by the well-connected son of a famous anti-feminist declares gun control laws to be elitist and sexist._

In case you didn't catch it; yes, that was me mocking you. You have an annoying tendency to go on holier-than-thou rants whenever I would bring up gun control. You would drown my comments out by constantly raising your voice. You would go on and on about the virtues of military service. In fairness, I have nothing but respect for those who are willing to fight for our country, to put their lives on the line for the rest of us. Most of our family members are either veterans or current service members. All of my male cousins are enlisted, only your son's aren't. Your oldest didn't want to sign up and your youngest is disqualified due to mental illness. That and the fact that I nearly beat Jason to death after you hid my medicine. You and your family took me to court, and were embarrassed after the cops found my meds in a safe. You remember that, right?

Oh, and nice try with the guilt trip. You almost convinced Maki that she was tearing our family apart. Truth is, the family started to come apart five years ago, when I returned from Banoi. I was so different, and in a family that desires homogeneity can't have that, can it? You have to learn to live with that, dad. I am not the same as the rest of the family, for better or for worse.

Still, you are my father, and I still love you.

* * *

I apologize for this. It seems as though I had accidentally replaced chapter eight with chapter nine and never noticed. Special thanks to Andou Misaki for pointing this out to me.


	9. Born of Darkness

The next day found the FBI bringing me in for questioning. Once again, I am in Detroit.

"Now, let's make this quick and easy. What can you tell us about the thing that you killed and how you did it?" Seems reasonable.

"It's called a Darkbeast, a human who has been exposed to the 'Scourge of Beasts' and has lived long enough to attain Insight of the cause of the Scourge. This Insight seems to change the beast until it regains its intelligence and adaptations that border on the supernatural." I see an agent writing down everything I say. "I know it sounds impossible, but you've seen the beast and the damage it caused along with how I fought it."

"Yeah, about that. How, exactly, do you swing a sword and make that… whatever it was?"

"I'm not exactly sure how it works, I just know it does and how to make it work."

"Alright. Now…" The questioning continues until the agent is satisfied and I'm allowed to go on my way. That, of course, means I have to go back to school. We've already missed two days this week, don't want to miss another.

The Feds were kind enough to drop me off at school. Now, I'm going to be the center of the rumor mill for being dropped off by some Men in Black. Gehrman, Alfred, and Eileen were also picked up and questioned; I'm sure of it. The First Hunter and the Hunter of Hunters know more about the Hunt than I do. Still, the idea that someone is trying to mass-produce Darkbeasts is a frightening one. Granted, Darkbeast Schoep was a joke of a Darkbeast, but he did considerable damage before I killed him. If they were to appear in two different cities, I would have to use triage. And if he was intentionally poor…

And now I can't focus anymore. Damnit. You know what, to hell with Spanish. I've spent eleven years working my ass off trying to learn this language. I've been paying attention, taking notes, speaking with native speakers and learning from them and I still can't speak it in any capacity. So to hell with this. I pull out my journal and start writing. Nothing to do with the beasts or kin, just whatever comes to mind. When the bell signals the end of the school day, I make my way to work. Another beautiful day in Toledo, the City of Glass.

I used to live alone, but ever since Maki and her family showed up and we started dating, they moved in with me. The house is effectively mine, my grandparents own it but I pay the bills and all that. They help out, and I'm grateful for it, but I try to keep to my budget. Anyway, the reason why I chose to live in Toledo is because my parents hate this city. Hate it. Mostly my mom, though. She remarried into money and got used to the high life… right up to the point her new husband divorced her for cheating on him. I don't doubt for a second that it went both ways, but she was caught and he wasn't. So now mom lacks the money she got used to having and started mooching off her family. She claimed that she would only stay for three months and dragged it out to a year and a half. When she left for Texas, I stayed behind to finish school and to keep my job. My grandparents decided to go all over the country in their new RV and left the house to me. Don't worry, I volunteered to take the responsibility. Then I met Maki and the rest is history.

"Justin, I hear you got engaged. Congratulations man." My boss greets me as I get ready for my shift.

"Thanks, Jake. How's your mother?"

"She's doing well. Should be coming home soon."

"That's good. Really good." With that said, I get to work. No hunting, no blood, no dream. Just an ordinary after-school job. Sure, it's not as exciting as the Hunt, but that just means I don't have to worry about a beast trying to gut me. I guess that I'm the odd one out, but I don't really miss the Hunt. Sure, I will go out and hunt beasts whenever they show up, but that doesn't mean I'll release them so that I can go and hunt them down. So many people want power, but then they die and it all becomes pointless. Look at the Great Ones. They all have power beyond humanity, but they also lose their ability to have children. Kos managed to have one at the cost of her life. As far as I understand, they would-by and large- trade their enormous power for the chance to have offspring.

On the other side of the equation are people like Micolash. He reveled in his power and domain. He sought for ever greater heights, greater Insight. None of that saved him when I plunged my claw into his back. I don't know what was going through his mind. I don't think I really want to.

* * *

"Good job today, Justin. You make sure you get home safe."

"Will do, boss." Home isn't too far away, so I take my time. Still, I round the corner and make my way to the front door. A very familiar man is on my porch, waiting for me. "I thought I told you to leave."

"But-"

"Leave. Now." He glares at me and walks off. That man just doesn't get it. He's convinced that mental illness is an invention of the government and wants me, among others, to go cold turkey because there is nothing wrong with us. I don't think he and his buddies realize what going cold turkey would do to me. Psychotic break, hysteria, delusions, possibly death. Oh yeah, those sound like great reasons to just stop taking my meds. No thanks, I like knowing that what I'm looking at and hearing is real. Then again, that's just me. Noticing a card that he left on the railing, I take a moment to examine it. He belongs to the Church of... well, that explains everything. I don't want any lawyers so just know that it was founded by a science-fiction author. You don't need to know much more than that.

Moving on, before I go even more insane. "Good Hunter, welcome home. The... ah, kind man that was waiting for you doesn't seem to be all there."

"I am fully aware of that. He's convinced that mental illness doesn't exist and has been trying to convince me to go through audit counseling. I keep telling him to leave and he keeps coming back. If he does it again I'm getting a restraining order."

"I see. Well, the lady of the house is out with her parents. What do you plan on doing?"

"It's good that she has her life beyond me. I was starting to worry. I think I'm going to get some reading done. You?"

"Sleep. Lots of sleep." I smile.

"Well, you earned your rest. Enjoy it."

"Oh, and before I forget. Your mother has been trying to get to your journals."

"Where is she?" He points towards the back room. "Thanks." Going back to my old room, I take a moment to calm down. "Hi, mom. I hear you've been trying to find my journals. I thought I asked you not to read them."

"And I don't care. I'm your mother, I have the right to know."

"Do you now? You may be my mother, but you are not my legal guardian. So, no, you really don't." And here it comes. She starts going on about how disrespectful I am and this that and the other, which I completely ignore. Am I disrespectful? Oh yeah. I know full well that I am disrespectful to her. Thing is, I just stopped caring after she tried to make me a perfectly respectful teenager. In her eyes, this means that nothing could be wrong with me and I had to all but worship her. At least, that's how it seemed to me. And as they say, 'what you mean doesn't matter as much as people think you mean.' She may have meant for everything to go better, but she is a control freak. Everything has to go her way, and god forbid her teenager goes into a rebellious stage. Because _she_ never did (this is total bs).

...of course, I may just be remembering the worst parts and ignoring the best. It happens, don't try to deny it.

We carry on with the usual song and dance, she tries to guilt trip me, and then my schizophrenia comes up and she says something that pisses me off.

"How do you know that you're insane?" A green polyp hits her in the face.

I stand absolutely still, not answering as I try to calm down. "You really don't know, do you? I used to wonder why you dropped out of psychology, but now I have my answer." The Natural Camouflage gene tonic kicks in and I use the Telekinesis plasmid to leave the house. I always wondered when I would use the back door. "Can you hear me, mom? I just wanted to know. Why don't you just try to find the voice. Oh, and try to ignore the beasts. Remember that they are all in your head." She follows me voice and is nearly torn in half by a Blood-Starved Beast. The beast ignores her and tears a screaming woman in half, guzzling the precious red fluid before both disappear. Of course, the screaming woman didn't make any noise. No, all that could be heard was the giggling of children. A cleric beast arrived and silenced the children. "Why haven't you found the voice? You can hear it can't you? Or are you paying to much attention to the visions? Remember, these aren't real. You can't be insane like your son. How could you be? You are a good mother, but your son is the problem. LET ME SHOW YOU A PROBLEM!" I think I should consider acting. This is rather fun.

The beast charges, passing right through her. A Brain Trust has grabbed it; making it roar as its face explodes into blood. "Just remember, this isn't real. It's not real."

"And how do you know its not real? You can see it, can't you? How do you know you're not insane?"

"Stop it! Make it stop!"

"Why should I?" I ask calmly. "Why should I make it stop?"

"I'm your mother and I told you to."

"Is that so? Then why didn't it stop when you told me to make it stop? When I was fourteen, you told me to stop pretending. I begged, I cried, I pleaded for it to stop." I short, bitter laugh. "It didn't stop. I would hear the singing I loved, but I would see people dying. I thought you would help me, but when I came to you, you turned me away. Now, I will make it stop, on one condition. You will leave and not come back. Deal?" She's crying. I don't know why. Still, she nods her head and I take that as a yes. Everything returns to normal. We never left the back room. "Welcome back. Did you enjoy your little trip through the halls of madness? No? Now, imagine going through that all day, everyday. The visual and audio hallucinations aren't to bad on their own, it's when you see people dying and you hear children playing or singing that you start to go insane. So now you know. Keep it in your memory and don't make this mistake again."

* * *

 _There are so many ways my father could have handled that better. He would always regret his actions, but he also owned up to them. His parents seemed to always be trying to get in the way of his happiness. He was frustrated that they would seem to turn their back on him so easily. So he snapped. Maybe that's why he raised me the way he did._


	10. The Dark Cataphracts

"Justin." Maki's father joins me in the back.

"I take it you heard? I'll admit it, that wasn't my finest moment. I'm sure I could have handled it better. What did you daughter call it? My 'perpetually calm manner?' I know I'm not a saint. Being a Great One doesn't make me any less prone to bouts of human stupidity, it seems."

"Walk with me."

"After you."

He and I make our way to the same field where I proposed to Maki, shooting the breeze. When we arrive, his demeanor changes.

"You should respect your parents."

"Respect… my parents? I do respect my parents. I just don't respect them very much at the moment."

"In Japan…"

"We aren't in Japan, so don't try to push any cultural superiority onto me." I take a breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just… stressed."

"In my eyes, the United States of America is culturally backwards compared to my home country. That may be due to it being my home country."

"Sir?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I guess it never did with you. When in Rome and all. You opened your home to us, proving that not everyone is bad here. Still, why did Maki have to fall in love with you? One who is stained with _kegare._ "

"Are you referring to Banoi, Rapture, or the Night of the Hunt?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Justin, who are you talking to?"

"Maki? Can't you see your father?"

"There's no one there. You've been talking to thin air since you left." Mom?

Am… am I hallucinating everything? How much was all in my head? When did I start? I usually notice it pretty early.

A Garden of Eyes appears in my peripheral vision, giving me the hint I need. Frenzy. My medicine does little to help with Frenzy. I need a sedative.

"Justin, look at me. Look at me." I look. Her violet eyes, full of worry. Everything else seems to melt away. "Okay, good. Now, hold my hand." I want to, I really do, but what if she isn't real? "Trust me." I reach out and grasp the offered hand. "See? I'm real, so just relax. Take a deep breath." I obey. "It's just you and me. Just you and me."

* * *

He's trembling. Fear? "Calm down, Justin, I'm here now. Calm down." I pull him into a hug; smiling at the irony. He's a big, tough Hunter who needs to be comforted by his girlfriend, rather than the other way around. A blue butterfly lands on his head, lowering its wings. More butterflies join it, land all over us, as though they want to join the hug.

The flowers are blooming, revealing more of the blue butterflies, Justin's kin. Blue butterflies with beautiful polychromatic wings. Four similar wings emerge from the base of his neck, growing to his height and width. Each. Those wings beat softly as scales fall like cherry blossoms, turning pink as they fall.

"My wings... my kin. Have you found your home? Or have you come for me?" The kaleidoscope of butterflies beat their wings in time with his. "I see. Thank you." The kaleidoscope continued to grow with every beat, fliting and fluttering around us in a dome. The tears begin to fall.

* * *

"I hate to ruin the moment, but these butterflies are kinda in the way. Soooo... yeah, can you ask them to move?"

"Irreverent Izzy, I take it."

"Yep, that's me. Anyway, I just came to tell you that I want in on the Hunting."

I would ask why you bothered to ruin our moment, but you are known as the irreverent for a reason.

"Alright, now that I've said my piece, carry on." We hear him walking away.

"Well, I guess it's about time we go back." The butterflies scatter and his wings vanish.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Centered on the base of his neck, the tattoo in question greatly resembled his wings, only red instead of blue.

"I didn't."

* * *

"Maki, when we get back, would you kindly play your piano for me?"

"Sure." I know that smile is real. "Would like me to teach you how to play?"

"Sounds good." When we arrived at the house, Alfred was waiting on the porch with my pills and a glass of water in hand. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it." Gehrman wheels up to us, dressed for a night on the town.

"Good Hunter, we will be leaving the house to you and Maki for the night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"This was once a safe haven for hunters. A workshop where hunters used blood to enhance their weapons and flesh. We don't have as many tools as we once did, but... you're welcome to anything you can find. Even the doll, should it please you..." Gehrman and I were smiling broadly by the time Maki finished. Poor Alfred looked so confused and the parents looked scandalized. "I think what you wouldn't do would make my father rather worried." The old man laughs.

"I think you may be perfect for our good hunter. Take care to fortify his sickly spirit. He is a loyal man, but imperfect like the rest of us. Treat him well and he will do the same."

"I don't think you need to worry about us, Gehrman." I wrap my arms around her waist.

"No, it seems I don't."

"Justin, take care of my little girl."

"Oh, don't worry, I will. I'd be a poor hunter indeed if I would take care of her. That said, it goes both ways, just as Gehrman said." Shaking his hand, I look around, making eye-contact with Lady Maria. Ludwig, Simon, Djura, Valtr, Adella, Arriana, Iosefka, Wilhelm, even Micolash are there with her. They look... proud. I don't know about Micolash though.

"Maki."

"Mom."

"I'm sorry we pressured you into following in our footsteps. We thought we knew what was best for your future; I guess we forgot to factor in your happiness."

"Mom, it's alright. It's alright. I promise." Cue the waterworks on both sides. Mother and daughter embrace, silently crying for the other. Her dad goes and joins them. We Hunters give them their space.

I guess this is the parents assuring their daughter that they still love her. After the debacle with my father, maybe they felt the need. Or, this is them symbolically placing their daughter's happiness in my hands. We may not be married, but I guess it doesn't matter.

We may as well be.

* * *

 _Good friends, a woman who loves me, people willing to catch me when I fall. Not bad for an insane boy fresh from a nightmare. Of course, the price of this happiness is estrangement from my parents. Things don't always go well, but I can't focus on that and ignore the good things in life._

 _Lady Maria, how long have you been watching me? What is it that piques your interest? Well, whatever the reason, I hope you find what you are looking for._

 _Doll, are you watching me? Thanks to you, I have begun to find my worth in this waking world. I just wish you were here to see it._

 _I know I'm not perfect, no one is. I try my best and am happy to know that I did so. i can't make everyone happy, I know that. Just as I know that having the ideal of love is meaningless if I am not willing to work towards it_.


	11. A Midnight Audience

Andou Masaki, this chapter is for you. I had a plan, but it didn't pan out, so I was wondering what to do. Then I read your review. Thank you, thank you so much. I'm glad you like what I've written, it makes me feel like I've accomplished something. I understand the issue with the in media res, but that was a deliberate descision on my part. I wanted to write a story with a character that had a basic idea. Sometimes you don't know the past of the characters that you read about. I'm also glad that you enjoy how I've written Justin. I didn't think I had the skill to write an OC that people could connect with and understand, but to know that I managed to pull it off... that makes me feel like I've accomplished something. I was worried that people would think of him exactly as you described, but to know that he is likable, and to be told that... Thank you so much. I was also worried that, by writing him as though he were a real person, with all the emotions that entails, people would jump all over him for not being a full time badass. I'm familiar with the coconut effect, a male OC almost must be an antisocial badass who manages to amass a huge harem despite said antisocial behavior. I didn't want to write that. I wanted to write someone who has issues, emotions beyond anger and lust. To know that I pulled it off and made him likable, that really makes my day. So, once again, thank you. Thank you so much.

* * *

"Maki?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I a good person?"

"Of course you are." I chuckle, some bitterness escaping me.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have asked you. You always did think the best of me, didn't you? No, I want to know if I am a good person."

"What is a good person, then?"

"That, is the million dollar question. I asked Gherman, Alfred, Eileen, even the Doll. Gherman and Alfred were quick to reassure me, Eileen shared her life experiences, and the Doll, heh heh, the Doll looked so adorably confused." I shake my head. "No, by the common definition of a good person, I fail miserably. I'm a Hunter, after all. Our life's work is to end others. We are all killers, murderers. Make no mistake, we get quite the thrill from shedding blood."

"Justin..."

"Please let me finish. You have no idea how long I've wanted to get this off my chest. So please, stay awhile and listen." I steepled my hands and took a breath. "You've seen Yharnam, even if only second-hand. You know the Night of the Hunt is about as close to hell on earth as it gets. The obsession with blood, human or otherwise, it doesn't matter. People, drunk on blood, murdering everything that they believe to be a beast. People losing their minds in an all consuming need to kill. Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, getting eaten alive should one of their own become a beast. Blood for everything. Sex, alcohol, weapons, religion. Blood makes everything work. You've seen me take one of those cocktails and dump it over my head to attract a Blood-Starved Beast once. You know what the blood does to those that imbibe it, and you know how much I've taken.

"So, knowing all that, why don't I regret anything? Why don't I have nightmares? Why can I joke so easily with Alfred and Gherman, play chess with Eileen, and love you so easily? I've killed a fair number of people in Yharnam alone. So, let me ask again. Am I a good person?" She seems indecisive. She wants to assure me, but she also knows what I've done. "You're hesitating." She suddenly looks guilty. "That's good. It's not an easy question to answer. Take your time, I can wait. In fact, waiting makes me think you're giving this some thought. That's also good. Take as much time as you need. I don't mind." I turn my head to smile gently. She leaves me to my thoughts, hopefully thinking about her answer. A monarch butterfly lands in front of me as soon as she does.

"Little butterfly, can you spare me some time? My thoughts are about to overtake me, and I don't know what to do. I feel no different, but I know how I should. Regret, pain, confusion. I don't get it. How can I be so... normal?"

"That is an excellent question to ask." I know that voice. It's my voice, answering me. My voice coming from a doppelganger standing in front of me.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, I would say you do. You killed my incarnation within the Dream, after all."

"The Moon Presence." The Great One inclines his head. "Why are you here, and why are you wearing my form?"

"Is it not the responsibility of the parent to help their child through a life crisis? You are troubled, so I came to lay your fears to rest."

"You didn't answer my second question."

"And I have no intention to. You are but a child, a newborn who is desperately seeking a niche in this life. You are afraid, unable to assure yourself that you are honestly in love, rather than having deluded yourself into believing that you are. Many Hunters are self-sacrificial, much like yourself. I've seen those with messiah complexes, god complexes, survivor's guilt, and many who just stopped caring. Many of them were killed by your hand. You spent a single night within Yharnam, you don't know if it was all just a dream and this nothing but a massive hallucination. You desperately hold on to the belief that this is real, but you can't help but doubt. You've born witness to the depths of human depravity and cruelty, yet you have such faith in love and human goodness. You simply want to know if you can call yourself a good person... and tell the truth when you do so. So, allow me to give you my answer."

"Go ahead, let's hear it."

"Objectively speaking, you are not a good person. If someone were to take a look at your actions, without knowing of the circumstances, they would not hesitate to call you a mass-murderer or a psychopath. It is true that you managed to save only those who you knew personally, but they were also the only one's you were in any position to save. Some would call you selfish, but selfishness is a part of being human, or indeed, Kin. No one is perfectly selfless. We all have our failings, our vices, our moments of weakness. You, even more so. You were able to keep going, able to see the Hunt to the end, able to escape the Hunt itself, without aid. Something very few are able to say.

"Subjectively, you are, in fact, a good person. Once again, even if you only managed to save those you knew, you could have easily left them all to die. It certainly would have made life much easier for you. And yet you didn't. So have faith in yourself. And if you cannot, then have faith in Maki. Even if she becomes a psychological crutch in that regard, is the purpose of crutches to support you until you can walk on your own?"

"You are more insightful then I gave you credit for."

"Among my kind, I am the most familiar with humans. In fact, it wouldn't be much of a boast to say that I posses the most complete understanding of humanity, yourself included. You posses the compassion towards humanity that runs in our kind. Even Amygdala wanted the best for humans. He noted that you grow stronger through adversity, but that to much can break you. Those that overcome their fear can ascend to heights formerly beyond their reach. The logic was flawed, to be certain, but still, he was right. Humans react differently to stress, so he decided to test those that would face their fears... by challenging him directly."

"I see."

"Now then, thank you for letting me speak my mind. Now, if you will excuse me, I do believe that Maki is on her way back.

"Thank you for your insight. It made things much clearer." The Great One gave me a nod and turned to leave.

"Oh, one last thing. Just remember that the opinions of those closest to you are worth more than those you don't know at all. Actions, my good Hunter, are more important than blood. The blood itself is amoral, it is what you do with it that decides if you are a good person or not. So have faith in yourself, and if you cannot, have faith in Maki. Even if she becomes a psychological crutch in this regard, is the function of a crutch not to support you until you can walk on your own?" With that, the Moon Presence, or at least an avatar, vanishes.

"Justin."

"Hmm?"

"I know that this is going to sound more than a little cheesy, but I really do think that you're a good person. If you weren't, do you think my parents would agree to the idea of us. And, more importantly, do you really think I would agree to marry you if I thought that you weren't a good person?"

"Well, if you believe me to be a good person, then I will place my trust in you. Even when I couldn't trust my own senses, I knew that I could always believe in you. Thank you, Maki. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

* * *

This chapter is pure emotion. A glimpse into the basic psychological issue that Justin faces. Despite being basic, it has considerable depth if you stop and think about it. Have you ever wonder if you were a good person... and could say yes without feeling like you just lied to yourself? Like you wanted someone, anyone, to reassure you? I realize that Bloodborne is all about violence, but I'm trying to write the Hunter as a human with real emotions. Some people make him nigh emotionless. Justin has issues, emotions. He is going to cry. He is not passed the issue described in this chapter, but he is on his way. He is going to be getting help for it, professional help. So I don't want to hear cries of 'Wangst' because he lacks the magical ability of 'true badasses' to not have any psychological issues and always be willing to kick ass or have sex, to the exclusion of everything else.

Went to see a psychologist, nothing diagnosed yet. Still, with a major family history of depression, I hope I'm alright. If not, at least I know I have a problem and can work on fixing it.


	12. Towards the Silence

Sorry for taking so long. I'm sure everyone can guess what the Wickerman is based on. Anyway, aside from that, I'll let you enjoy the chapter. Please enjoy the chapter and the holiday, for those who live in the States.

* * *

It seems someone is calling out for aid.

"Are you being summoned?"

"So it seems. Would you like to come?" She quickly grabs the Saw Cleaver while I take the Saw Spear. "Are you ready?"

"You don't need to worry about me."

"You keep telling me that and maybe, one day, I'll believe it. Just do me a favor and don't take unnecessary risks."

"You're not going to take me, then put me in a safe spot and leave me there, are you?" I feel like I've just been threatened by a sweet voice and a winning smile.

"Shall we go? Maki smirks knowingly.

"Let's." We close our eyes and answer the call.

* * *

The Hunters I called is arriving now. Sometimes they show up quickly, others might take some time. Two people appear, a man and a young lady. "Good evening. Great night for a hunt, is it not?"

"Indeed. Wait a minute… Jason? Jason, is that you?"

"Do I know you?"

The young redhead seems to realize something. "Is this your cousin?"

"Seems like it. It's been quite some time since we last saw each other. How have you been?"

* * *

Justin, the Good Hunter. Well, it makes sense that I wouldn't know it was the Justin I was related to. He isn't the only Justin, after all. "So, poor little insane Justin managed to become a Hunter? I'm amazed you survived. And you seem to be rather out of it. I saw you yesterday when I went to visit your dad."

"What are we hunting? And are you sure you should be insulting the person you asked for help?"

"Maki, I realize the he isn't ready to bury the hatchet, but please don't antagonize him." I address Jason. "That said, would you kindly answer her first question?"

"I'm not entirely sure what the beast is, that's why I rang my bell. However, I do know about a giant spider with human hands."

"Likely a kin of Amygdala."

"A kin of what."

"Amygdala, a being known as a Great One."

"Never heard of them."

"If we don't encounter them, they won't matter for this hunt. Can you tell me anything about the beast in question?"

"It should be an entertaining hunt." 'Translation, he doesn't know anything. Wonderful.'

"Go in like that and the Beast will eat you alive." I look around and notice the summon sign of Izzy. I'm probably going to regret this, but I ring my bell. He arrives almost immediately. Irreverent Izzy appears in all his diminutive glory.

"Well, it's about damn time. What's the quarry?"

"Unknown on the prey, but a possible kin of Amygdala, likely a bunch of flunkies, and a newly confirmed butterfly. Add on a pain in the ass and we're set."

"Language!"

"Sorry."

"Gotcha. Alright, here's what's gonna happen. Justin and I will be doing most of the heavy lifting. You two will be supporting us. Also, while I'm thinking about it, why did you make no attempt to scout out the beast in question?"

"That's a good question. Well?" The silence was telling. "So the being behind the fog is all but unknown, in part due to seeming incompetence. Wonderful. Keep to the plan, just be very careful, both of you. Don't be a hero. Izzy and I are perfectly capable of keeping ourselves alive and relatively unharmed. I'm going… in… first…" Jason is already at the fog. This isn't going to end well. I could almost hear the battle cry…

Sorry, tangent.

I go in after him. I guess he isn't used to tactical meetings, preferring to get straight to the bloodshed. Not surprising, to be honest. As I breach the fog, I'm forced to dodge to the right, lest I lose my head. A cleaver. A really big cleaver.

A beast of considerable-wait, no. It's wearing a beast's pelt. A golem of flesh, composed of a great many bodies. This brings back some memories.

"Izzy, aim for the arms, they can't be firmly attached. Maki, get behind it when I give you an opening, if you can. Stay close to me if you can't."

"Got it!" Izzy is already hacking away with a Saif.

"Okay." Maki tightens her grip on the Saw.

I was about to reassure her, but the thing tries to grab me, missing narrowly. The last thing I fought like this had a body calling the shots, otherwise it would be limited to thrashing at random. So where is the- "Hit the dirt!" Maki tries to tackle me, but my reflexes had already responded to the horizontal hack of the cleaver. I take her down with me, making sure to punish the opening.

"Jason, try to find the control body. Take them out and the Wickerman falls apart."

Jason seemed to ignore me, choosing to chop away with his Axe. Of course, he might be trying to find the control body in his own way.

"Justin, roast the head!"

"Izzy, are you insane?"

"More or less. Heat shock!" I collapse my spear and lashed out with fire. Good thing my plasmids come with the adaptations required to tolerate them. Suchong was an insufferable asshole based on the working audio diaries, but he knew what he was doing when he made these things. My left arm was charred, but otherwise fine.

I may have missed the head, but it doesn't really matter. My arm began to freeze, causing me some degree of pain. Luckily, I got the improved version of Winter Blast. No ice crystals erupting from my arm, just a layer of frost.

The Wickerman responds to my attack by secreting some manner of fluid. My Winter Blast hit it center mass, but it didn't freeze. Anti-freeze. Well-played. So, either the Wickerman can think… or its controller could hear Izzy. Still, it made at least one tactical error, one I can't blame it for.

* * *

Justin isn't paying any attention to the monster, but his body reacts for him. Brutal chops of the cleaver are dodged and quickly punished. Great sweeps rolled under or jumped before the saw finds its mark. A grab is danced around while the spear bites deep. Izzy is right there, ripping into the main body with his claw and saif. Jason is hacking into the left arm, attempting to sever it. Me? I'm in way over my head. Compared to those three, I'm just an ordinary teenage girl. An ordinary teenage girl who wanted to fight monsters alongside her superhuman fiancé. I'm fragile by comparison, I get that. Will it stop me?

Not a chance in hell.

My cleaver is uncontested as I tear into its unprotected back. It can't turn to deal with me because of the boys in front of it. It may be able to kill me in one strike, but it simply can't without committing suicide. My cleaver folds into a saw and I get into the bloody business of tearing the monster to pieces. I may not have the skill and experience of a 'true' hunter, my technique is sloppy, my attacks too eager.

A bolt of lightning makes me flinch.

Nothing quite like wielding a fistful of lightning. A scream rings out. Now, time to see if this works as well as it did in practice. My left arm forms into tentacles attached to my shoulder. Those tentacles wrap around the arm holding the cleaver and ignite. More tentacles emerge to hold the thrashing Wickerman in place. Dropping my spear, I form my right arm into even more tentacles, serrated ice edges.

"That explains so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend can grow tentacles. You are an innocent Japanese schoolgirl." Izzy starts chuckling. My cheeks burn red when I figure out why, and my hand starts stinging. Izzy's face may have a red handprint, but I swear I didn't hit him.

I slapped him. Hard. And the idiot it still laughing. My other hand begins to sting as well. In other news, Jason suddenly found himself with a glowing red handprint on his face.

I know what you're expecting. I'm supposed to say 'Men' with disgust. I don't have a problem with men, its immature men that are the problem. Irreverant Izzy lived up to his moniker and I'm pretty sure Jason was about to call me a whore. If he wasn't, I'll apologize.

* * *

The iced tentacles pierced the Wickerman's chest. The telekinesis plasmid allows me to remove shredded tissue and organs. The monster is still struggling, when it suddenly stops.

Reassembling my arms quickly, I reclaim my spear. It's not dead. Red mist coalesces in front of me, something I remember from the tapes on plasmids. "Splicer!" She grabs me and teleports us away.

* * *

"Splicer!" My head snaps up when Justin shouts. All I see is a woman with red hair grabbing Justin before they both vanish into red mist. We got distracted and the splicer took advantage. We thought that we had won, but forgot to check if it was dead.

The red mist… splicers… "They're not dead."

"How do you know?"

"The red mist is a side effect of the teleportation plasmid."

"If you're sure. I don't know anything about plasmids beyond what I've observed, which isn't much."

The mist reappears before I can respond, depositing a disoriented Justin before vanishing.

"Izzy, when we get back, keep and ear on the ground. I think Formless Oedon was trying to warn me of something. I'm not sure what exactly, but stay on your guard."

"Got it. Well, if I'm not needed anymore, I'll be on my merry way." He fades away.

"Shall we go?"

"Let's." I lean into Justin, the adrenaline leaving my body. "You did well today."

"You watch out, Justin. Or I'll take you place as the Good Hunter."

"You can try."


	13. Elegy for a Lone Wolf

"Maki-chan?"

"Hanayo-chan? Is that you, Hanayo-chan?" I look at Gehrman.

"Go. This old man will be fine. Go to your friend." Alfred came out and took him back inside for a nap.

One hug later, we were sitting on the porch, drinking tea. "So, what brings you to the States?" I took a sip.

"You." And started choking.

"I'm sorry?"

"I came for you. I missed you."

"Hanayo-chan, what are you saying?!" 'This doesn't mean she loves me romantically, this doesn't mean she loves me, this doesn't mean she loves me.' I'm sure my face is beat red. Absolutely certain.

"Maki, are you alright?" She HAD to drop the honorific, didn't she? I hope it's because she's worried about me. Please?

I'm not at all ashamed to admit that I let out a shriek when she touched me. Not ashamed. At. All.

"Maki-chan! What's wrong?" I cover my face with my hands.

* * *

"Maki-chan… is that an engagement ring?" Maki-chan nods. "And you thought I was…" My face went red as well, partly for a different reason, I'm sure.

* * *

A certain religious freeloader fell off the couch when a girl's delighted squeal scared the living hell out of him. Checking the time, he notes that it is way too damn early for this shit.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Am I a character in an anime? My friend just glomped me. From a sitting position. When she was sitting next to me, somehow, she managed to tackle me… from the front. Then, the almost painfully shy Hanayo all but volunteered herself to be my maid of honor. Honey, I need you! Where are you! The world doesn't make sense anymore!

Said man pulled into the driveway with my parents. "FREEDOM!"

"Good morning, Hanayo-chan. How are you?" Ignoring the boy hugging and kissing the ground, my mom greeted my friend. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, good morning, Nishikino-san. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking. Oh, is there something wrong, Alfred?"

"Just going to work. Justin, you don't mind if I take your car, do you?"

"Just bring it back in one piece." Alfred managed to get a job, allowing Justin to decrease his hours, hours he can now spend with me. I really need to work on the sound of that. Too… yandere for my taste.

* * *

"Hanayo-chan, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, if that's alright with you. Justin, may I introduce Koizumi Hanayo?" So, I get to met the man that stole her heart, this early?

"You may." Justin-san smiled ever-so-slightly when he said that. A smile that grew with every passing second. A smile that vanished when a red handprint appeared on his cheek. "Okay, I'll admit it, I deserved that."

"Damn straight you did." Justin-san looked scandalized.

"Maki, language! Especially around our guests! I'm the American; therefore I have the cultural mandate to be rude."

"Don't sound so proud of that!"

"Maki-chan, are you alright?" I asked her in Japanese. No offense intended towards Justin-san, but… "Is Justin-kun…" Uh-oh.

"Justin-kun, eh? Oh, is this love at first sight? It took me close to a year to call him -kun!" She fell against the man in question. "I don't know if my heart is ready for this!" She seemed close to tears.

"Maki-chan, you really need to work on your melodrama. That scene was almost painful to watch."

"Mooom!" Justin-san seems to think this is all funny, and laughs with Maki-chan's mom. Poor Maki-chan. "Oh, before I forget, Izzy is sleeping on the couch."

"I'm sure. He had a long night, dealing with beasts in Cleveland."

* * *

"Ano, what beasts? Hanayo–chan ventured softly.

"You haven't heard about the Beasts and the Hunters, rallied by Gehrman?" She shook her head. "Well, I haven't heard of any Beasts in the far east, so perhaps that has something to do with it. Anyway, time for introductions, no?"

"Koizumi-san, right? My name is Justin. It's a pleasure to meet you." I respectfully bowed, as per my lessons on Japanese etiquette. A formal bow, thirty degree angle, back straight, hands at sides.

"My name is Koizumi Hanayo, please take care of me." She bowed lower than me. When we came up, she extended her hand. "Please, take care of Maki-chan for me."

"I will, as long as she'll let me. She can be a bit tsundere when she wants to be."

"You said something really interesting there, dear." Maki does not sound happy with me. I might have to kick Izzy off of my couch.

"Anyway, let's go inside."

"Oh, I don't want to impose…"

"Mi casa is su casa."

"Um… ano…"

"I insist. At least let me treat you and your parents to lunch."

"Justin's making lunch!" Izzy…

* * *

Justin-san went inside, an irritated look on his face; then someone started screaming. Maki-chan ignored it, but…

"Maki-chan, are they alright?" Mom asked the question.

"Izzy is just exaggerating. Justin and Gehrman tolerate him while Eileen and Alfred don't think to highly of the man. Considering his reputation, I don't know who to side with."

"His reputation?"

"Yes, Hanayo-chan. Irreverent Izzy is very well known among the Hunters of the so-called 'Grand Hunt.' He was the first to succeed at killing a Darkbeast, and is just as infamous for his experiments on Beasts. A heretical member of the Healing Church, Izzy discovered the source of the Scourge and was excommunicated."

* * *

"You forgot to mention that he's sixty-three years old as of last week. Funny enough, he's also a devout Catholic."

"Justin-san!" Hanayo squeaked. It's rather adorable.

* * *

"So, you're here for your spring break, eh? And to come for Maki… It's so beautiful I could almost cry." He put his arms around Maki-chan, who just leaned back into him.

"So, Maki-chan, does that mean what I think it does?" She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, it does."

"Should I be worried or excited?" Maki-chan gave him a second slap, much more playful this time.

"Down boy, you're mine." Maki-chan doesn't seem to care that our parents are listening.

"I'd rather not get arrested, thank you very much."

"Why would you get arrested?"

"A little thing called Ohio's Age of Consent. Maki, being fifteen, is under that age. I don't know about Hanayo-san, but even with the Romeo and Juliette law, sex isn't worth the risk. Even a threesome."

"Ano, Justin-san, you really have no shame, do you?"

"None whatsoever." Maki-chan's father answered for him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you known each other?"

"Over two years. He started dating our darling and went steady with her for a year and proposed to her last month." He shot the unrepentant young man a rather dirty look and continued. "Maki-chan convinced him and his grandparents to let us move in. Then, somehow, she convinced us to let her sleep with him after she accepted his proposal."

"Don't you think they're moving a bit too fast?"

"Did you just ask a father is he thinks his darling little girl is going to fast with her fiancée? I'm sure that if he had his way, I would be in a straitjacket right about now. Oh, and speaking of, I'm going to need my handcuffs back."

"Handcuffs?" Mr. Nishikino did not sound happy.

"You know what they say about the quiet ones, sir." Justin-san of course had to dump a gallon of gas on that fire.

"Dear, I thought we agreed not to talk about our private life when it doesn't concern my parents." Tah sweet tone. I decided to shut up.

"Maki-chan… Dear, please put your hands down. Please don't strangle my future son-in-law. We still need to get grand babies out of them.

"MOM!"

"Fine…"

"And put down that knife and untie that noose."

"Yes, mom…" Justin did as commanded.

"Mom, I'm supposed to control him, not you!"

"Handcuffs."

"Nice."

"So, you finally noticed."

"Foursome, perhaps? At least I know you're legal."

"Easy tiger. I don't know if you could handle me or the fallout with my husband."

"Damn. Still, it's all good." He quickly stood up, bringing a giggling Maki-chan with him, bridal style. "If you will all excuse us."

"Go. Don't do anything illegal." With a resounding 'Yes, Ma'am!' Justin-san ran inside. Nishikino-san got a nasty glare from his wife until he relented. "Good boy."

"Honey, where are you going?"

"My future son-in-law is going to be making a delicious lunch for our guests. Don't worry, I'll bring you out a dog bowl."


	14. The Lady Gourmet

I must say that I'm disappointing with the results of the election, but it is what it is at this point. NOw that I've had a moment to calm down and starting thinking rationally, I realize that I am highly unlikely to be deported, because I am an American born citizen to two veterans. Of course, that may change as the years go by. Not me, of course, but the guidelines for deportation.

* * *

"Hanayo-chan, are you alright?" She wanted to talk, in private, so I took her to Wildwood, to that field of flowers. She hasn't said anything since we arrived, but that might just be her mustering up her courage. "Hanayo-chan, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know, Maki-chan, it's just that I don't know what to do. How to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She doesn't answer, looking down and to the side. "Tell me what, Hanayo-chan? Did someone do something to you?" She flinched, giving me my answer. "Who?" She shakes her head quickly, refusing to meet my eyes. "Was it Justin?" Her head shook again, no. "Hanayo-chan, talk to me. Please."

"Maki-chan… did you know that your-" she was clearly struggling to process the next word- "fiancée has a genetic disorder? A disorder I also have? A genetic disorder that was forced on us?" Genetic disorder?

"Are you saying that you're a Splicer?" Recognition. She flinched when I said that, meaning she understands that I know. "Hanayo-chan, I already knew that Justin is a Splicer. It took me two years to figure it out, and he had to tell me, but I know." I reach out and take her hand, she shaking hand. "Hanayo-chan, you don't have to be afraid of me." I pull her into my chest as she started crying.

"-you." She mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I love you." She actually said it. "I know you love Justin-san, and that Justin-san loves you, but I just wanted to say it. I know that this isn't some book where everyone can get together with the person that they love, but I just wanted you to know. I love you." A butterfly landed on her hand, a familiar butterfly. And that butterfly had a note.

'Take your time.'

"Hanayo-chan, love is a powerful word. Take care not to use it too casually. But if you really mean it, who am I to disagree?" I leaned forward and kissed her, lightly, teasingly. "But if you want more, then show me. Prove it to me."

"Well, this is all very sweet. Young, lesbian love. And one of them is cheating, at that. Such a shame." A rather handsome young man walked into the field. "You've caused us some major headaches, my dear. Did you really think that Rapture would let you go back to the parasites?" He smiled a gorgeous streak of white.

"A Splicer?"

"Well, once upon a time, you would be correct. Back when the ADAM was still new technology, but we have improved greatly since we discovered the first ideal specimen, and even further since the second. While we are far from perfect, the Splicers of the sixties are a long distant memory. But the parasites stole the second specimen from us, so we came to retrieve her. Add in some chaos from the beasts we released and viola! Her she is, all wrapped up for the taking." More Splicers, each impossibly attractive, circled us. None of them were armed, but that doesn't mean anything. Gene tonics and Plasmids are perfectly capable of making up the difference. "Now then, would you kindly come with us?" Something tells me that wasn't a question. Hanayo-chan pressed herself closer to me, her face buried between my breasts. The butterfly fluttered off, but the Splicers ignored it.

* * *

Interesting fact about Toledo, Ohio. It ranks fourth in the country for human trafficking. I knew this, but it didn't seem to ever come to mind, until I had a personal stake in one of the victims. My kin informed me of what was happening, in real time. Maki's mom had already called the cops, and an AMBER alert was sent out.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my dear test subject. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough if you ask me."

"And that's a shame. Anyway, if you are willing to listen to me, I'm willing to strike a deal with you."

"A deal. With you? What makes you think I'll make a deal with you?"

"Because we both have something the other wants. I have these girls, and you're body has valuable ADAM. So, I'll offer you a trade. I'll give you Maki Nishikino and Hanayo Koizumi, unharmed and safe. In return, you let me extract some of your ADAM. Of course, I don't know how long my men will hold back, so make your decision quickly." I took a deep, steadying breath.

And then the window was smashed by an extremely large Splicer. "Found you!" A quick application of telekinesis broke his neck.

"If you think that sending a Splicer to attack me will convince me of your sincerity, Doctor, you are dead wrong. I refuse." I need to get to the Seagate center, quickly.

* * *

"Well, thanks to Johnson, we just lost our best chance at our main goal. Congratulations." The doctor in charge of the Splicers said silkily. "Welcome back, my dear."

"What do you want with us?"

"Maki Nishikino, correct? Well, we want our ideal specimen back. Or, barring that, enough of his stolen ADAM to continue our work." She doesn't seem to want to harm us, but that could change. They haven't tried to separate Hanayo-chan and I, so at least there's that.

"Hanayo-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Maki-chan." She's stopped shaking. "You're braver then me, Maki-chan." No, I'm not. I'm just better at hiding it. "So if Maki-chan can be brave for me, I can also be brave for her."

The doctor walked out of the room, and Hanayo-chan acted. Every Splicer in the room was thrown against the walls as a telekinetic burst was unleashed. She didn't stop there, breaking the door down and using it as an impromptu ram.

* * *

The police and SWAT teams are holding out well against the Splicers, but it isn't quite enough. My first attack scatters the Splicers and makes them attack me. While they may be physically superior to me, I have the advantage of surprise and height.

* * *

We made our way out of the room and found a field of death. And at the center, impeccably dressed, was Eileen. As far as I could tell, she was unharmed; covered in blood, but unharmed. I couldn't find the doctor, so it seems she managed to escape. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, thank you for coming for us." The Crow vanished, killing three more Splicers.

Someone threw up. So did I. "Fifty-three of these pests are dead, so let's go." She waited long enough for us to get our bearings before escorting us into the main hall.

"MAKI!" My mom all but tackled me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

"Well, except for the Splicers, I'd say this was a success."

"You would say that, wouldn't you."

Justin was there, talking to the police.

* * *

Why didn't the Splicers do more damage? The building is undamaged and only Splicers seemed to have been killed. I didn't see any of them using Plasmids, even after I used mine.

* * *

For those of you who read Obligation as well, I have put up a poll. Take a look at it, give me some feedback, something people.

One last thing, before I sign off. I would like to move for the name of this country be changed from "United States of America" to "Boatmurdered". That is all.


	15. Envoy to Disaster

This is the last chapter in America. As you might be able to tell, the next chapter marks the beginning of the Love Live! story-line. I realize that some people are likely to be disappointed with the last chapter, and I apologize wholeheartedly. That said, I have no plans to change it as of this writing.

* * *

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for bothering you." Justin-san just sat down in the flowers.

"Don't worry about it. If something is bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me. If you can't, tell Maki. Better to know if something is wrong than not." I worked up my courage in the evening breeze.

"Justin-san, does Rapture mean anything to you?"

"Rapture? Are we talking about the event that's supposed to happen any day now?"

"No, I mean a city."

"Yeah, I know about Rapture. How do you know about that damn city of Ryan?"

"One more thing. The doctor, the one in charge of the Splicers, do you know her?"

"The Bitch? Of course I know her."

"My parents don't like to talk about it, but I was kidnapped last month. The doctor called me her new ideal specimen and started injecting Plasmids into me. I'm still not too sure how I managed to escape into the city and later escape completely, but I did." He doesn't say anything. "I hadn't used them until today, but I was scared. My friend had been in America for two years; my parents were able to pay for this trip. Maki-chan always knew how to make me feel safe."

"You don't need permission from me to see her, you know that right? She is her own woman."

Aren't you worried that someone might try and steal her away?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. Still, I trust her."

"Trust…"

"For some people, learning how to open up and trust others is easy. I'm not one of them, I think. I'm not a perfect person, but I try to be a good one." He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"What's a good person?"

"I wish I knew. I remember asking Maki if I was one, though. She asked me the same question you just did."

"Justin-san, if it means anything to you, I think you're a good person."

"You barely know me, so how can you say that?"

"You make Maki-chan happy. I don't think she would be happy if she wasn't with someone that wasn't a good person. But-" The girl looks me in the eyes. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will never forgive you." A rather cliché threat, but she means it. "And I expect you to take responsibility." Did she just say what I think she just said? The sneaky little devil wasted no time laying her head on my shoulder and falling asleep.

"'Take responsibility', eh? Now, why would you need to do that?"

"I swear, I have no idea what she's talking about." Maki sits down next to Hanayo, moving the sleeping girl into her lap, somehow not waking her up.

"I still remember when you asked me that question. While you might be a selfish man, you are also striving to be a man that someone would be proud of." She moved her mouth close to my ear. "And if nothing else, I'm proud of you." She rests her head on my shoulder as we gaze at the stars in Wildwood, possibly for the last time.

"Mmmh… Maki-chan, not there… Justin-san is watching… I'm not mentally prepared for this step…" I tried to keep a straight face, I really did. "No… We don't have enough leather…" Now I REALLY want to know what's she's dreaming about."I didn't know you liked… say 'Yes, Mistress', Maki-chan…" I very carefully kept my head down and thought clean thoughts. Clean, unsexy thoughts. "Bon appetite, Justin-san. Be thankful, we almost ran out of whipped…" I'm almost certain she isn't actually asleep at this point, but DAMN this girl is kinky. I was about to make a comment, but Maki raised her eyebrow ever-so-slightly; I could see the murder in her eyes. I wisely decided that discretion is the better part of valor and shut up. She smiled radiantly at me.

I lay back in the grass, spread eagle. Tomorrow, classes end and our flight out of Toledo-the country-is leaving. Well, hopefully it won't be as bad as Banoi.

It only counts when you say it out loud, right? Right? Please?

* * *

And that's it. Next chapter will be set in the Land of the Rising Sun, so please do me a favor. Read and Review. Let me know what I did wrong, what I did right, what you would like me to do, etc. I can't read minds, people.


	16. Ever-Present Shadow

"Welcome to Japan, Justin." Justin-san was greeted by a man that looks almost exactly like him.

"Well, you managed to beat me here, somehow. Anyway, thanks for the welcome."

"For a child of the moon to go to the Land of the Rising Sun; where did I go wrong with you?"

"Good question. Speaking of, how did you know I was going to be on this plane?"

"I didn't, so I made sure that your tickets were all First-Class and together. I even paid for your friend and her family's tickets."

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"Maki-chan, who is that?" Maki-chan turns to look at the man in question.

"I don't know his name, but he is Justin's father by adoption… kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"They've only known each other for a few months, but they share blood. Literally. If you want to know more about him, ask him or Gehrman."

"You know, I'm under the impression that it is rather rude to discuss someone in such a manner. I you want to know who I am, ask me." I squeaked and turned to the man. "Hello, my name is Brunestud."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Brunestud."

* * *

Brunestud: Crimson Moon Brunestud, Ultimate One of the Moon, Great One known as the Moon Presence, is not an entity to be underestimated. Possessing power far beyond that of the Children, he-as it wishes to be referred to as-is more than capable of sending life on earth back to the Achaean Period.

The Children: Three newborn Great Ones-a seemingly impossible miracle-who came out of the Dream of Yharnam. Each of the three incubated in a different realm of the Dream, but the third Child in an anomaly. Originally a human, the third Child is a hybrid, recognized as a nascent Great One in name and flesh, but lacks the power of his older Kin. Of course, these three are held as sacrosanct by the Great Ones as a whole, and they will not hesitate to do whatever is necessary to protect the three. The Children are the progeny of the three most powerful Great Ones: Orphan, Child of Kos. Mergo, Child of Oeden. Justin, Child of Brunestud. Orphan and Mergo are currently in hibernation, but Justin is active and is currently located in the country of Japan.

Recommended action: Do not attempt-under any circumstance-to harm any of the Children. Provoking the Great Ones will lead to the inevitable extinction of all supernatural entities, without exception. Let it be known that there is a reason why they are called Great Ones. No matter how far in decline they may be, they are more than a match for the entire supernatural world's militaries combined. And even if we do manage to defeat them, we would then have to contend with Brunestud and Oeden. Attempt to make peaceful contact with the Child, but attempt to be subtle.

The Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore, gently put the parchment down and massaged his temples. The sudden activity of the Great Ones had turned into a political nightmare, and that isn't getting into the Grand Hunt organized by Gehrman. Now there is a man that Albus could respect. While the two men had very different opinions and ideals, Gehrman was perfectly willing to practice what he preached, and reports on his battle with Brunestud is considered required-reading for supernatural forces training to combat superior entities. Never mind that he lost that fight, the fact that Gehrman did as well as he did is nothing short of astounding, as is the fact that he survived relatively uninjured. Gehrman wears the old-man façade better then even himself, and Albus will happily admit that he studied Gehrman and his style of leadership in preparation of becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts.

And now Gehrman wields massive influence over one of the most politically important entities on the planet. "Minerva, can you ready an owl for me? I have a letter I need to send." Tom is getting ready to make a return, but neither can do anything until the Boy-Who-Lived is located. If Gehrman can be persuaded to find and protect Harry, then many of Albus' problems would disappear. While it's true that many of his plans will become impossible, that is an acceptable trade at this point.

* * *

"So, the reason that the Great Ones have become so active lately is because they had three Children? Well, I can't blame them for that." Sirzechs Lucifer responded to his father. "Fortunatly, they have managed to inadvertently a resurgence of the Great War, what with Kokabiel being recruited into that Grand Hunt of Gehrman's." Gehrman, a human of relatively little renown until his battle and defeat by the Crimson Moon. And now that he has influence over one of the three Children, more people are listening to what he has to say. Assassination is out of the question for any of the Biblical Factions; and many of the Hero Faction are being drawn to the Grand Hunt, and with the Great Red being drawn to Yharnam, Ophis had all but dispersed the Kaos Brigade. Even then, the Sword of Damocles looms overhead for everyone, and his sister is in prime position to make contact on behalf of the Devils. And with the Red Dragon Emperor confirmed to be alive, time will tell how they lean.

More importantly, there is ample time to meet with Azazel and Michael to begin negotiations to truly end the Great War. Public opinion is on his side, and the Old Satan faction isn't to keen on provoking another Great One. Kos was enough for every Devil, thank-you-very-much. When even the three Superdevils failed to even scratch her hide with a combined attack, notions that only humans are able to combat them led the Old Satan faction to change their stance on the Evil Piece system, and they became even more accepting after it was confirmed that humans resurrected under the system are still considered 'human' by the dreaded Great Ones. So, pure pragmatism led to that change, but they still haven't given up on their main goals.

* * *

This marks the beginning of the μ focus of the story, with two characters being important soon. And no, this is not a cop-out, this was planned well in advance of Bloodborne being released. Originally the story was supposed to have Kotori as main protagonist, but then I played Bloodborne and came up with a reason that seemed like a good idea.

Spoilers for Bloodborne! If you skip everything after this, you won't miss anything but some explanations for plot holes I've noticed. So go ahead and leave a review if you would be so kind.

And now to address some seeming plot holes that I noticed. Justin is not aware of Queen Yharnam or the Pthumerians. He has been in the Chalice Dungeons and has fought the Loran Darkbeast, but he never learned about the Pthumerians. He is also unaware of the Vilebloods, having never visited Cainhurst. He does not have a Chikage nor an Evelyn. he has (obviously) encountered blood blades and can duplicate the trick, but he can't use the fire version used by Lady Maria.


	17. Under the Gaze of Heaven

So, this is the first day for me at a Japanese high school. Well, this should be interesting, considering the seeming lack of other male students. Apparently, they do exist, but they are few and far between, and I'm currently the only male in the senior class.

Yeah, I don't get it either. I mean, just declare it to be an all-girls school and be done with it.

Wait, never mind, I figured it out. Turns out that this place is due to be abolished soon due to a lack of students, so they started to accept male students in an attempt to correct this issue. So, originally it was an all-girls school, but pragmatism forced them to change.

"Good morning, my name is Justin Brunestud. I just moved here from America yesterday, so please take care of me while I get myself together."

"Welcome to Japan, Brunestud-san. I'm sure that you'll enjoy our time here." How fitting that the professor of the English class would greet me in English, when I introduced myself in Japanese.

"Does anyone have any questions for me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well then, go ahead. I'll do my best to answer Miss…?"

"Ayase Eli, student council president. Why did you decide to attend Otonokizaka over some other school?"

"Why did I choose to come here? Well, it's where my fiancée decided to attend and it's where Gehrman decided to get a job." I think I captured the hearts of the more romantic girls in this class. Good. Hopefully I won't have to deal with anything that might land me in hot water.

"Gehrman?"

"The new history professor here."

"Gehrman-sensei?"

"That's the one. Oh, and be careful with him. He's an old man who might start to reminisce. Don't let him do it, or he'll never stop talking." I look around the class. "Well, if there are no more questions, may I take my seat?"

"Go ahead." I decide on the seat behind Eli. Why? Well, great view for one. Second, it might be good for me to get in good with the student council president. Three, it's an empty seat.

Homeroom and English passes quickly; of course, it is the first day of class, so there isn't much to do. Then came in Gehrman and he started on Western History.

"Oh, and before I start, Justin, _Izzy quodcumque fecerit ne iterum addat facere. Ultimus ille fuerit mihi horis Novium_." It's telling that he spoke in Latin and not Japanese. The old man managed to keep everyone interested, and he does know his subject, considering the fact that he lived through most of it. I think he surprised some people when he actually started to teach and expected them to remember what he's telling them. My notes were rather complete, taking up four pages. He's going to be looking at me more than the other students, so better to overachieve. That, and he can still kick my ass. Anyway, Gehrman's class was soon over and then came our math professor.

I was about to fall asleep within three minutes. How could anyone be this boring? I make somehow make it through without succumbing, and I am one of the proud three that succeeded in doing that. My neighbors being the other two. "Is he always like that?"

"I don't know, I've never had him before." I think that Eli agrees with me. This marks the end of the last class before the lunch-period. "Brunestud-san, what do you have any plans for lunch?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"Would you mind coming with me for a tour of our school?"

"Not at all."

"Nozomi-chan, would you mind joining us?"

"I won't mind at all, Eli-chan." Well, it seems as though I have plans.

"Dear, what are you doing?" A familiar person gave me a hug. "And who is this? Ah... so you now have the student-council president and her best friend about to show you around. Very nice."

"And how are you, Maki?

"I'm fine, dear." Eli took her affection in stride.

"Would you like to introduce us, Brunestud-san?" We now have the attention of everyone in the class.

"My name is Nishikino Maki, fiancée of Justin Brunestud." Maki, did you really plan to hang a sign around my neck? Take out a billboard while you're at it.

Inspite of what I just thought, Maki isn't taking this seriously at all. She's smiling, giggiling, messing around with Toujou-san. "Seriously though, he is mine, and I have no intentions on giving him up. That said, it would be hipocritical of me to not let him get to know you, so feel free. Just keep in mind that he is mine. For both of your sakes." Eri quickly understands what she's getting at, so that's good. I have no intention of straying, but that doesn't preclude me from getting to know some of these young ladies. I'm going to be stuck with them, after all. "Eri-san, is it true that the school is in danger of being closed?"

"Yes, it is."

* * *

The tour was informative, and lunch was on the roof, so I can check that off of the bucket list. Next up is to go to Hiroshima, followed by a trip to Nagasaki.

"Hmm?" A ticket, for an idol show? Interesting. Maki and her parents have plans with Hanayo's family, leaving me and Gehrman to our own devices. Well, I guess I know what I'm doing tonight. Never know, maybe they'll be good.

* * *

Well, here I am. The only person to show up. Depressing. Still, give the girls credit, they still went through with the show, and even gave me a backstage meeting.

"Thanks for coming, sir!"

"Kotori-san, right?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Well then, Kotori-san, I'm honored that you performed, despite only having one person in your aduience."

"We would have done it even if no one showed up." Honoka-san has passion for this, I'll give her that.

"If you don't mind, why are you forming a school idol group?"

"The idea is to try and attract more people to our school and keep it open." An admirable reason.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" The girls perked up quickly.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, sign me up. Maybe I'll be able to convince my fiancée to join."

* * *

Latin translation: "Whatever you did to Izzy, don't do it again. He has been bitching to me for the last four hours."

Alright, I realize that I skipped some parts, namely the show, but I plan on having Honoka, Kotori, and Umi using Justin as a spokesperson and representative. Let it be known that I intend to keep Justin as the viewpoint protagonist, but he will be a reason for the girls to do everything that they will do. He's important as a person, but on the political level, he's a wildcard. So the plan is for the girls of μ's to cause these immortal words to become relevant: "Do the words 'political shitstorm' mean anything to you?"


	18. Howling at the Moon

So it turns out that having our first show on the first day of school wasn't such a great idea. Only one person, Brunestud-san, showed up. Granted, we intended to perform regardless and he did volunteer to help us.

"Gotta give Brunestud-san some credit, he works fast." Thank you, Umi-chan. He managed to convince the school that our performance yesterday was not intended to be an actual show, but a practice on stage. Someone decided that they wanted to help us and gave out tickets for the 'show'. So now we have a clean slate and people interested in us, particularly the new Western History instructor, Gherman-sensei. Which can only mean good things going forward, provided that we can perform to their expectations. The Devil is in the details, as they say.

* * *

A gunshot goes unnoticed. No one is around, except for a Hunter. This beast is nothing special, but it is still a potential threat is left unchecked. While I am (relatively) immune to the Scourge, that does not mean that the Scourge cannot spread through me. I need to be more careful concerning the Blood. I don't want a second Yharnam.

"Do did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Good quality."

"This could be our break! We'll be famous!" The first attack of Beasts in Japan, caught on camera! He could almost see the promotions, the accolades. His station will have exclusive rights to this footage, and his ticket would be punched. But first, they need to get back in one piece.

Hopefully that helicopter was from a news station. Being able to stamp out the Scourge early could potentially save hundreds of thousands of lives, if not millions. The problem with an outbreak in Japan is the population density due to the lack of livable space. The Beasts would have a feast before they could be found and killed.

* * *

"Nishikino-san, where is Brunestud-san?" Eli-san asked me after class.

"He said he was going out. Why?"

"Well, Principal Minami has been looking for him." So, he's avoiding her?

"Did you ask Gherman-sensei?" The student council president shook her head.

"Not yet. I was hoping you might know, considering your relationship with him."

"Sorry, I'm not exactly sure where he is. I do know he joined the new idol club as a manager, but that doesn't help us."

"Well, my Good Hunter left without telling you? How strange." Gherman walked up, leaning heavily on a cane. His wooden leg rapped a staccato against the floor.

"Gherman-sensei!" Eli-san rushed to help him.

"Thank you, my dear. These old bones aren't quite what they used to be." He was seated and fretted over by the young woman. "Of course, that didn't stop me from teaching Justin what it means to fight." Translation: I kicked his ass.

"Gherman-sensei, what are you doing without your wheelchair?"

"Is it wrong for an old man to want to walk?"

"Can we get back on track?" Gherman laughed.

"Very well. You said something about the Principal wanting to find Justin? He'll turn up, soon."

* * *

I might be a bit late getting back... How many of these things are there!? I tear the heart from the tenth beast and break another's neck. Well, never mind then; that seems to be the last of them. Now, on to business. When should I get μ's to perform first? First day as a manager and I'm already needing to consult a calendar. Still, they're implicitly relying on me, just like that girl.

Dammit, what was her name? I know it, and feel bad for not remembering. I can't even remember what she looks like. Oh well, no point in dwelling on it. Maybe it's for the best.

A very familiar man walks up to me. "Well, I see that you are still in disbelief."

"Get away from me." I decide not to bother with him.

"Goodbye, Justin. I'm sure I'll be hearing from you again very soon." I turn around and he's gone. What did he mean by that? Or was he just a hallucination? No, he was real.

* * *

This chapter leads up to something I have planned. I'll give you a hint: 'Freakout' That is all for today, thank you.


	19. A Hunter's Feast

To be clear, there will be NO harem. I may have the main pairing and side pairing change, but there will not be a harem under any circumstance. Yes, there there is a guarantee of yuri, at least two transexuals, one homesexual man, and a child that looks exactly like their mother. If any of that should happen to bother you, I apologize and wish you well. Also, any changes to the pairings will not be immediate, but rather drawn out and hopefully justified. Thank you for your patience and please tell me what you think. I'm phasing out the heavy focus on Justin with this mini-arc and bringing the girls of μ's into the spotlight.

* * *

 _A pointless exercise._

 **Is it?**

 _Indeed. A pointless exercise that will achieve nothing. Nor will it lose anything._

So… why is it pointless?

 _I see, you're one of them. Logic means nothing to one such as you. Or rather, it would be more correct to say that human logic means nothing to you. Still, an interesting thought experiment, if nothing else._

I don't understand.

 _And that doesn't surprise me. There is so much beyond your comprehension._

So teach me.

 _If only it was that simple. You would learn nothing from me, for the simple reason that I have nothing to teach._

Then who can teach me?

 **Are you sure you want to know? There is a common saying among humans: "Ignorance is bliss." If you learn this, begin to comprehend things that are currently beyond you, you may be overwhelmed.**

And?

 _Think. This isn't just about you. What would those you care about think? Your sister, your mother, your friends?_

 **No one is completely selfless in this world.**

 _How true._

 **Are you asking too much of her?**

 _And you know how knowledge works in this world. Once you have a taste, you'll only want more. Worse, once you open your eyes, THEY will become aware of it._

 **And one of them is already aware of her.**

 _Not true. They are acquainted, but they are not aware of each other._

So what should I do?

 _Ah, forgive me. The choice is yours, but be aware that if you chose to open your eyes, to become aware of the world around you, there is no going back. If you avert your eyes, no one will think any less of you._

 **You may avert your eyes until you die, and you will be safe. However, if you want to open them and focus on the truth around you, be prepared. If my memory serves me correctly, the last one to do so was named… Lovecram?**

 _Are you talking about Howard?_

 **Who?**

 _Howard Philips Lovecraft._

 **Lovecraft, yes that's the one. His works and mythos wasn't entirely fiction.**

I've never heard of him.

 **I see.**

 _Remember, the choice is yours. One of your schoolmates is well on her way to opening her eyes and another already has. Seek them out for answers, but be careful. The first step is impossible to retract._

 **You have potential, but potential is rarely realized. In an instance such as this potential is zero-sum. To progress along this path of potential, you must surrender all other possibilities. Only the path before you, with its twisting length, forks, and bends will be your only future. Death will await you, surrounding you on all sides, except for the path directly before you.**

 _Your future will become indistinct, with only death being discernible, but the same may be said of life in general. Life will go on, regardless of your actions or inaction._

I-I want to think about this.

 _Very good. Very good indeed. Before you take the forbidden fruit, understand that it is forbidden for a reason. Do not think to take it without a firm conviction guiding your hand._

I won't.

 **Well, if nothing else, you're smarter than the ones who came before you. Sleep well.**

* * *

"Such a weird dream." Kousaka Honoka mumbled as she walked to school. "Oh, excuse me!"

"I'm sorry for this." Luckily, nothing was dropped when the two young women collided. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mergo. Mergo Nishikino."

"Good morning, Nishikino-san. My name is Kousaka Hanoka."

"Good morning, Kousaka-san. Please, call me Mergo. Nishikino-san is my mother."

"If you're sure."

"Don't worry so much! If anyone asks, then I'll just mention I'm American." Mergo-san didn't seem to be American, but that just shows you what I know. "Yes, my mother is Japanese, but I took after my father. According to her, at least. I don't see it." We are joined by Kotori-chan and Umi-chan. Evidently they already know each other. "Shall we?"

The walk to school was quiet, relatively speaking. We really didn't have anything to say to each other. This girl, Mergo-san. Something's off about her. "What's going on?"

"Umi-chan?"

"Why is everyone outside? And what happened to our school?"

"An excellent set of questions, although a little vague."

"Gherman-sensei!"

"Tell me, do you see it? The fog that forbids our entry?" Now that you mention it, yeah, I do. "The fog is there for our protection. It traps a nightmare within, acting as an impenetrable barrier that traps it within. Do not be afraid, it will pass with time."

"How long, Gherman-sensei?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell." Gherman-sensei noticed Mergo-san. "Ah, forgive me. I thought I recognized you. A dead-ringer for one of my former housemates, you are."

"Oh, hello Yoda."

"I see what you did there."

"Is there any other way to lift the fog?"

"Yes. Someone has to go in and kill whatever is being restrained. That's how the Wickerman worked." Maki Nishikino answered. "But I don't have a weapon or anything." Wait, are they sisters? Long-lost twins, separated at birth?

"Well then, we shall wait. We are still capable of teaching, if necessary."

"I'll go in." Mergo-san?

"I don't know if you are brave, or merely foolish."

"I know the risks, Gherman." Gherman-sensei sighed.

"Very well. Go through the fog."

* * *

"Well, you're a new face. No, I've seen that face before. But the person behind that face, that is unknown to me. Or perhaps you know me. Oh, it doesn't matter, does it? Tell me, why are you here?"

"To take down the fog wall."

"Ah, is that the real reason? I believe not, but my beliefs mean little. Now, I will give you one chance. Out of my respect for the person who shares your face, I will let you leave, unmolested. If you do not take this offer, I will not make it again." I adjust my grip on my Chikage. "So that's how it's going to be? Very well. Allow me to introduce myself." He jumped off of the roof, revealing his weapon of choice. "My name is Justin Brunestud, Child of the Moon." The Burial Blade. He learned from Gherman, arguably the greatest Hunter to have ever lived.

* * *

Maki cringed when she saw Justin slash the doppelganger of herself without any hesitation. The ensuing flurry left her disoriented. The more dangerous attacks were intercepted while several others connected. He found weak spots and exploited them mercilessly, opening several deep cuts and three debilitating gashes within seconds. "Now, please rest in peace." The final blow, a neat decapitation, and it was over. The corpse turned to mist before it hit the ground.

"So, she's from the Dream."

"Do you recognize her?"

"No, I fear not. Then again, I don't remember everyone I've ever met." I looked to the two.

"How can you be so calm?! He just murdered somebody! Somebody that looks exactly like his fiancée."

"Because, while he killed her, she didn't die. She'll be back, eventually."

* * *

"Such a weird dream." Kousaka Honoka mumbled as she walked to school. She stopped then. "Wow, déjà vu."

"Good morning!" A young woman, somehow familiar, greets me. Umi-chan and Kotori-chan were chatting with her.

"Good morning." We shot the breeze after some introductions.

"What's going on?" A wall of fog and everyone outside the building. This happened before.

"Ah, welcome."

* * *

Did someone... reset time? Oh, no matter. I'll deal with it as it comes. She's unarmed.

I raised my left arm straight above my head and extended my right arm parallel to the ground. Now I have his undivided attention.

She wants to tell me something. She shifts her arms, forming the Pythagorean Triangle in the other direction.

He bowed, hopefully acknowledging me. "If I lower my arms, are you willing to listen to what I have to say?"

"Please, tell me."

"Gherman-sensei says that you're under the effect of something called Frenzy."

"Am I?" He pulls out a vial filled with a red liquid.

* * *

"Frenzy is a condition best remedied by ingesting human blood. Frenzy works on the blood and the mind, thus by ingesting fresh blood, the effect is diluted, unable to affect the hunter. Of course, this is temporary." He chose to ignore the horrified faces around him. "If my memory serves me well, the blood he's currently drinking came from our very own Student Council President."

* * *

Well, I feel better. "Thank you."

"Really, from the bottom of my heart. This guy is a pain in the ass. Namely, my ass."

"There are two Brunestud-sans?" One of them looks insulted.

"No, there is me, and then there is him. Take care not to mistake one of us for the other." Neither one moved.

* * *

"Such a weird dream." Kousaka Honoka mumbled as she walked to school. She stopped then. "Wow, déjà vu."

"Good morning!" A young woman, somehow familiar, greets me. Umi-chan and Kotori-chan were chatting with her.

"Good morning." We shot the breeze after some introductions.

"What's going on?" A wall of fog and everyone outside the building. This happened before.

"Ah, welcome."

* * *

So, time was reset. But who did it, and why? I drank the sedative, no need to have Honoka tell me. The fog remains, but I don't understand why. No doppelganger appeared. "Nozomi-san? How may be of assistance?"

"Would you be a dear and remove this fog?"

"I'm trying to, but I can't. Perhaps there is something else in the school. Please stay here. I don't mean to sound insulting, but you will likely get yourself killed trying to help me."

"And right now, I'm responsible for you."

"You take your responsibilities seriously, don't you. I can take a wild guess as to why." I hand her a revolver and my new Chikage. "Do you know how to use either of these?"

"The revolver." Interesting. Firearms, with the exceptions of shotguns and air rifles, are illegal for civilians to own in Japan. Police, members of the JSDF, and Hunters on the Hunt are the only exceptions to that, and the Hunters need to be able to prove that they were hunting afterwards. So how does she know how to use one?

"A lady has to keep some secrets."

"But of course." I hand her my quicksilver bullets and revolver; unloaded, of course. "This revolver was modified to accept these vials. The quicksilver bullets are the most effective ammunition against both beasts and Kin. And before you ask, I have no idea why."

She quickly loads the bullets and half-cocked the weapon. Never once did she point the damn thing at me. "I'm ready."

* * *

Nozomi-san is rather handy with that gun, having landed six consecutive head-shots. Justin-san did most of the fighting, but Umi-chan did her part as well.

Something _screamed_. A horrible, blood curdling scream; all too human, all to unnatural.

"And so the Hunt begins again."

* * *

"This is where the Hunt began for me. The men, the dogs, I could handle fighting them, I've done it before. Even the men that became dogs. But that beast? That was when it became something beyond my reckoning. Welcome to Yharnam, home of blood ministration, home of the Scourge, home of the Hunters. Now, are you ready to face your fears?"


	20. Child of Destruction

"Nozomi, you don't have to go. If you want, I can find somewhere safe for you."

"And I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I won't think any less of you. This work is dangerous, deadly. My responsibility is to protect the citizens from the beasts, and right now, that means you. Of course, you feel responsible for me and my well-being. Oh, and you're bleeding." I don't care about propriety at the moment. "There."

"I could have done that on my own, you know."

"I know. But the blood… it was making me sick." I don't explain any further. "Here we are."

"I don't see anything."

"Trust me; the beast is there, just behind the gate. Word of advice: aim for the head."

* * *

Justin took his time crossing the bridge, relaxed and in control. The scythe in his hands was loose and, somehow, ready. "Plenty of vials and bullets. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He took one last step and something howled.

"A Cleric Beast. Well fed and still hungry. Be careful." He says that and promptly attacks wildly. No, there a method to that. His attacks only look wild because he isn't fighting a human. The howling of the beast and it's flailing, powerful swipes that are barely avoided and punished. Blood, blood flying everywhere. This is real, a fight to the death. I take careful aim and fire once, twice. "Nice shot!" It seems stunned.

* * *

"Did he just…"

"Shove his hand into the beast's stomach? Yes, yes he did. If you had a keen eye, you would have noticed his hand become a claw." Sensei smiled wryly. "A Cleric Beast of fine size. I wonder who it was?"

* * *

Now Nozomi has its attention. A Molotov should fix that problem. "Oh shut up." I almost forgot how much this thing screamed. Nozomi isn't moving, no she's staring at her hands. Hands that are covered in blood.

* * *

"Eri-san, is Nozomi-san, perchance, afraid of blood?"

"She is, but not directly. She can handle blood, but she can't handle being covered in it." A telekinetic neck-snap distracts the Cleric Beast while the Good Hunter collects his charge. A shame it fails to kill the beast.

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Nozomi." Brunestud-san sprouts wings and carries me away from the beast, from the blood. He's covered in blood, but he's worried more about me. "I'll get you cleaned up, just give me some time." His wings are like a butterfly, softly shining with the moon behind them. A church is below us, and he lands gently, ever so gently, carrying me like a princess. "Keep looking at me, don't look at your hands, and just look at me. Alright?"

"Anyone home?"

"Ahh, a hunter are ya? Very sorry, the incense must've masked your scent. Good, good. I've been waiting for one of your ilk. These hunts have everyone all locked up inside. Waiting for it to end... It always does, always has, y'know. Since forever. But it won't end very nicely, not this time. Even some folks hiding inside are goin' bad. The screams of wimminfolk, the stench of blood, the snarls of beasts... none of em's too uncommon now. Yharnam's done fer, I tell ya. But if you spot anyone with their wits about 'em... Tell 'em about this here Oedon Chapel. They'll be safe here. The incense wards off the beasts. Spread the word... tell 'em to come on over. If you wouldn't mind..." The familiar form of my somewhat odd friend and confidant trails off with a somewhat demented giggle.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I already know you? At least, form the future?"

"Ah?"

* * *

"Yeah. Don't worry. If everything goes as planned, your wish will come true." The smile on his face… that's what most Hunters want to see, to know that we are doing some good for the people.

"Thank ye for yer kind words, good hunter." I know there's a bath here, somewhere, I just need to remember where. Here.

"Alright Nozomi, let's get you cleaned up." She isn't willing to move, so I take great care to undress and wash her. I'm sure I'll catch some flak for this, but right now, I have a job to do.

* * *

"Isn't this improper?"

"Perhaps, but given the circumstance, can you blame him? At least the image is censored, to give her some semblance of dignity. And even if Justin went back and killed the Cleric Beast, that doesn't mean the fog will fade. There may be others, more beasts, Hunters driven to madness. The mob of hunters will not relent, so Nozomi-san is in danger so long as she is unresponsive. Yharnam is dangerous, deadly, make no mistake. The Hunters do their best to save the people, but it is never enough. The mob will attack anything, man or beast, in their quest to clear the streets. Justin survived it once, he can do it again, but Nozomi-san is a very different story. If she does not recover, she will most likely die."

"I saw the Hunt, but I didn't think it was like this…"

"No the age of the brave Knight in Shining Armor died with Ludwig, bless his soul. Ludwig the Holy Blade did everything in his power to save the people, but his efforts led to naught but pain and suffering, ironically due to the Choir."

"Gherman-sensei, the Choir, do you think it's still active?"

"If it is, then praise the good blood my reputation is enough to keep them suppressed."

* * *

I'm sure that if someone were to walk in on us, I would be accused of molesting Nozomi. But at least she's able to finish washing herself. "Brunestud-san, would you mind washing my back?" She managed to keep her voice steady, but it lacks her enthusiasm.

"I don't mind at all." I didn't start immediately, rather I combed her hair. "Your hair is beautiful." And it is. Almost the seeming ideal, long and silky smooth, absolutely beautiful when she let it down. It was marred only by the drying flecks of blood. "Let me know if I make you uncomfortable." I take my time, careful to avoid anything improper.

"IS it always like this?"

I've never wanted to lie more in my entire life. "No, it isn't. The Hunt only gets more horrifying." I sighed. "As Provost Wilhelm once said, and as Laurence forgot: '...We are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood. Fear the old blood.' The source of the blood is not malevolent, but the men who used the blood, in their search for ascension, performed unspeakable acts. The Healing Church and the Choir, the Byrgenwerth College, the School of Mensis. All of these groups sought to reach beyond what it means to be human, to understand the limits of what is possible. They mulitilated their patients, themselves, and everything else in their search. These groups damned the city, without regret, and would have left it to rot, were it not for Ludwig." She's clean, but her uniform is ruined. So is mine, to be honest. "Give me a minute and I'll get us some clothes." I leave a Messenger to watch over her and send another to fetch some clothes. The normal Hunter's set for me and Lady Maria's set for her. I dress quickly and give Nozomi her new clothes. I replace the bloody cravat. She gets dressed, but I don't stick around to watch. I trade in the Burial Blade for the Saw Spear. "Nozomi, I want you to stay here, where it's safe."

"Alright. Please hurry."

"I will."

The Cleric Beast was kept on the bridge, but healed somewhat. Not enough to make a difference, but enough to notice. It gets ripped to shreds quickly, the slow attacks are certainly powerful, but unable to connect. The city begins to fade when I collect the sword hunter's badge, which seemed to be fueling the fog. "Brunestud-san? Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's over." I slip the badge over her head and escort her to the rest of the school. She beelines for Eri while I slowly make my way to Maki.

"Welcome home, good hunter." My heart stopped when I heard that. "What is it you desire?" The Doll. "Good hunter, is something wrong?" How is she here?

"Lady Oedon, thank you for your visit." She ignores him. Formless Oedon.

"Are you possessing the Doll?"

"My dear hunter, I am only allowing her a medium with which to speak with you."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. This story will not put much emphasis on the fight scenes, as you can see, but the responses of the people who have no real business getting involved in the fighting. Case in point, Nozomi. She is capable when she's in control of herself, when she can delude herself, but falls apart when Justin accidentally covers her in blood. And yes, Justin and Nozomi shared a very intimate moment, but that does not mean it will lead straight to the two having sex. Yes, they were naked, yes he cleaned every inch of her. He was thinking much like a doctor.


	21. Diamond Dust

This chapter is entirely from Eli's perspective. I don't have much commentary at this point, so I'll just let you read.

* * *

"So, Brunestud-san is the Good Hunter…"

"Eli-san?" Principal Minami heard me.

"I knew I gave the Good Hunter some of my blood after he saved me, but I didn't know if he had ever used it. Guess I know." I looked at Maki-san. "He talked about you, you know? In the chapel, whenever we would ask about his family, he would talk about the girl he wanted to go home to, about how wonderful she was and about how much she meant to him during this night. Most hunters have someone that makes the hunt worthwhile, even as they lose themselves. My father had my mother, Viola, and Henryk had all four of us. You probably saw most of that night, the one night of the Good Hunter, but you didn't understand it, what it meant to stare down a beast, to watch as the people you love and care for die in front of you to someone else you love." I smiled and shook my head. "I pray that you never have to learn." Nozomi-chan wasted no time making her way to me; she's on the verge of a breakdown. Justin-san did a good job of keeping her calm after her first breakdown, but he doesn't know her tells.

"Welcome home, good hunter. What is it you desire?" Justin-san was pale. "Good hunter, is something wrong."

"Lady Oedon, thank you for your visit." Did Gherman-sensei just say Lady Oedon? As in, the god the Healing Church worships? That Oedon? I missed what they said next, but Maki-san held her fiancée's hand.

"Excuse me, but I'm being summoned. I'll be right back." And Justin-san was gone.

"Ah, you must be Maki Nishikino, or is it Nishikino Maki?" Lady Oedon noticed the rest of the students. "Oh, my apologies, but I am supposed to introduce myself, yes? Well, I am a doll, created by you humans."

"Would you ever think to love me?" Maki-chan?

"Oh, so you saw from his echoes as well? Or did he tell you? No matter, I still love him, and he loves me."

"I thought he loved Maki-san."

"And he does, his echoes made that abundantly clear, but his love for myself and his love for her are not equal."

"Is that formless Oedon speaking or the doll?"

"The doll. Now, don't you have classes to attend, students to teach?"

* * *

Brunestud-san didn't attend classes that day, but was still able to file the mandatory paperwork to reserve the gym for a practice session for the school idol research club. He also filed paperwork for the right to build a facility that will allow them to practice without interfering with other clubs. The filed paperwork clearly stated that the money will come from his pocket if necessary.

Contrary to what anime would have you believe, the student council president is not a sovereign force that controls the teachers, which would be insane. The teachers and principal have final say in terms of budget allocations as well as veto power over anything we try to do. We have constant oversight that we must understand and answer to. The idea isn't to make a student council so powerful that they can functionally run the school with an iron fist, but rather to introduce us to the concept of authority. Every student in the school is accountable and we are no different. Brunestud-san is given some leeway due to his responsibilities, but even he is unable to abuse them without consequence. He is required to attend, barring severe injury, and is held to the same standard as everyone else. That said, if he falls asleep in class, most of the teachers are willing to cut him some slack, mostly because he falls asleep only after he completes his assignments. He is ahead in most of his subjects and has a clear understanding of what he's learning.

His main problem is that he acts like an American would. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but he accidently makes people uncomfortable with his behavior and willingness to make himself heard. He makes no secret of his mental health issues after some encouragement from Nishikino-san and her parents and that brought an uncomfortable reality to the more conservative staff members. I pushed to get him the help he needs and the chairwoman agreed with me.

Brunestud-san also managed to break the spell of the hunter. Most of us, disaffected by the realities of the blood, the hunt, and the beasts thought of it as an anime come to life. Like Dragon Ball Z, where everything was exciting and heroic speeches would be made. No, there is very little glory in the hunters and what they do. Heroic resolve won't save them, and in the event that it does, it leads to tragically long lives.

I have to give props to Maki-chan for standing with him. I can't think of a single Yharnamite that would blame her for getting cold feet; well, that's a lie. My sister would, but she idolizes her hero. She also wanted me to marry him, but that's besides the point.

"Eli-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Oedon-san is here to see you." I choked.

"Please, let her in." How am I supposed to prepare to meet with the god my city used to worship?

"Principal Minami is waiting in her office with her, so if you would please come with me." I do so, making sure that I look presentable. "Principal Minami, Gherman-sensei, Oedon-san, and Brunestud-san are inside." Brunestud-san? The Good Hunter?

"Ah, welcome, dear child." A man, clearly not the Good Hunter, greets me. He looks near identical, but more sophisticated.

"Brunestud-san, I take it?"

"Indeed. I am Justin's father. Now we have two more guests, yet to arrive."

"May I ask?" Principal Minami is very uncomfortable with a deity sitting in her office.

"Of course. My son and your vice-president. I also have no doubt my future daughter-in-law will come. She's a spirited young woman, more than capable of keeping him stable. I also forsee many grandchildren in my future."

"And that's what it comes down to, doesn't it?" Maki-chan seemed amused. "What is it with parents and wanting grandkids?"

"The old man's joking. Do you need something, or is this a social call?" Well that was… blunt.

"You really need to work on your social mores."

"I'll show you my social mores!" He made a universal gesture to his own father. Maki-chan had his ear in a heartbeat, her smile rather strained.

"I apologize for his behavior, but the doctor has him on a morphine regimen."

"That explains it." And Gherman-sensei let it go, just like that. "He doesn't respond to morphine like a normal person. He turns into this instead."

"Sorry. I'll try to be serious." He managed to look dignified… for all of two minutes.

"Aaaaaand he's out. Now, you wanted to talk?"

"Indeed. It involves Nozomi and her experience in Yharnam. I know that Eli has spent more time in Yharnam than Justin, but I recommend that she spend time with the two. I know that Justin claims to not have many problems, but he's lying. I damn sure that Eli has problems, and Nozomi will if they aren't caught." A piece of paper magically appeared on the table.

"Translation: he wants to build his son a harem." Maki-chan gave him a glare.

Brunestud-san doesn't miss a beat. "No I don't." Maki-chan shifted him against her, making herself comfortable. "Regardless, I would like to make another offer concerning the club my son joined. I'll be willing to bankroll any and all of their expenses." He's rich?

"Well, if I'm not needed, I'll be on my way." Gherman-sensei nonchalantly wheels out of the room. "Oh, Hanayo-san, how can I help you?"

"Brunestud-san wants to make his son a harem!?" What. "Maki-chan promised me that she would be monogamous." Maki-chan completely ignored her.

"Wake up dear." Despite her soft voice, she was about to kill the older the elder Brunestud with her eyes.

"What did he do this time?" Justin-san has dark rings around his eyes that I somehow never noticed. His hands were also trembling, but that may be the morphine.

"Don't worry about that, because you're coming home with me."

"Is that so? I haven't been able to sleep recently, so I won't argue." Well, I have no right to stop them from expressing themselves on their private property. It's not my place. Formless Oedon never spoke to me, but I guess s/he got everything they wanted.

* * *

If you would be so kind as to read and review, that would be great. Thank you for your time.


	22. Pride on the Line

Jason, thank you for your review. You're right that Formless Oedon is just that. That being said, Oedon is able to interact with humans through proxies, in this instance the Doll was used. Some people use the Doll as Oedon's real body, but she isn't in this story. Also concerning the girls, as I wrote them, would not be able to survive the Hunt alone-with the lone exception of Eli. Maki and Umi would need to rely on summons and Justin in Maki's case. Kotori would go full on fashionborne and would get herself killed. Honoka would get killed, as would Rin. And even Eli would only survive if she had a familiar trick weapon and stayed in Central Yharnam/Cathedral Ward. None of them would survive Yahar'gul or any of the Nightmares. Also, on that note, I ignored a bit of human psychology concerning Nozomi in the last chapter, namely the fact that she had no problems pulling the trigger on people. You see, modern psychology and research implies that sane and psychologically normal men have _very_ strong aversion on killing another human being. For the sake of the chapter, I ignored this, but now I plan on following it it from now on. Also, there are other issues that I've noticed after a while of not working on this and I plan on addressing them quickly.

* * *

"What the hell am I looking at?" Wait, who is this guy"

"Izzy?"

"Maki-chan, you know this guy?"

"Yes, she does. I used to crash on her boyfriend's couch. To be fair, I never once had to do that because I was wasted. I was drunk once, but I never made it to the couch and she punished me." Hanoka-chan's face was one of adorable confusion.

"I filled a bucket with ice, made sure he was still asleep, and put his head in the bucket. Not necessarily in that order. He learned to never come to our house drunk." She seems oddly pleased with herself.

"How cruel, bringing up such horribly painful memories."

"Moving on..."

"Of course." A grown man with a bunch of teenage school girls.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Gherman, but I stopped by to say hi." Izzy never stopped staring at the ice sculpture Justin and I made. The Holy Moonlight Sword, planted into the ground. "Is that Ludwig's sword?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Good to see you again, Izzy."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He handed over the folders he was carrying. "You might be interested in that." W managed to find Micolash. "An interesting read. Very good. So, Justin was correct."

"So we now have something to work with. The word of the Good Hunter is not enough to launch an attack. An investigation to try and verify his hunch? Sure. Comminting lives to an attack, potentially for nothing?" Izzy rubbed his temples.

"And even if we kill Micolash, he can't be the only source of blood. Not to mention the infrastructure he's built to disperse the blood, research into creating Duskbeasts, any potential cultists around him. This is a mess."

The man is an insane monster, but he is incredibly charismatic, intelligent, passionate, and driven. A deadly combination capable of whipping up a frenzy. A cult leader, more or less, with biological superweapons. Beasts more than capable of reaping a fearsome tally if released in major cities, such as Washington, London, Tokyo, New York, etc. Weapons of mass disruption can be more effective than weapons of mass destruction in creating mass-hysteria.

"Should we tell him?"

"No, Alfred, we shouldn't. You and I both know that Micolash would be ready for our Good Hunter and that the boy would hunt him down without regard for personal health. Our best bet would be a bullet to the heart from a sniper. Let the children enjoy their youth. Speaking of, do you plan to attend the first official concert of μ's?"

"Why not?"

* * *

 _Abhorrent, Dusk, and Darkbeasts._

 _To a Hunter, Abhorrent Beasts are the greatest threat of the three. The fastest and most aggressive of these beasts is of little consequence to the kin, particularly the older Great Ones. Darkbeasts, in contrast, are rather passive, but are unilatteraly the greatest threat to Great Ones, even when compared to the Hunters. Irreverent Izzy is credited with the first succesful hunt of a Darkbeast. Dusk beasts are rarely seen, are the least dangerous. That being said, Duskbeasts are on the edge of becoming a Darkbeast. Darkbeast Scheop is an example of a Duskbeast._


	23. The Final Invitation

**Hey, Andou, good to have you back. The comment about the μ's girl's is in reference to another question by another reviewer, asking how they would do. And where it concerns Maki, if the situation was reversed (i.e. Maki was to take Justin's role in the narrative) it would be Justin relying on Maki to help him get through the night. The girls, as they are, would be unlikely to survive, but we would have the same odds as them. Justin knows what he's doing and he has the ability to revive, as everything is just a bad dream.**

 **As for Justin getting all of the girls? As of this chapter, not likely at all. There may be crushes, but I don't plan on it going any further. Of course that may change, but not likely. I don't agree that marriage is between one man and one woman, despite what my Government may say, but I don't think I could write a polygamous relationship without falling into harem tropes that really irritate me; namely, the idea that sudden lust and sex is enough to create a lasting relationship between two people who have never really interacted. I mean, people have sex and the woman is suddenly completely in love? No thanks. Anyway, that's enough out of me. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

"Your dad's gonna kill me." He's so adorable when he squirms. The big bad Great One, Slayer of Terrible Beasts and Horrific Nightmares, shaking in his boots at the thought of a mortal man.

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." I stop decorating my cake and give him a hug. I'm sure he can feel me shaking; it's getting hard to keep myself from laughing. What happened? Good question.

* * *

"Justin-san, I like you, you're a good kid, never doubt that. You have some rough edges, but so does everyone else. And you're an American schizophrenic. Can't hold that against you, but you are; you even admit it. Despite all of that, you opened your home to us and have been very good for my little girl." He made our way up to Maki's house. Gherman was busy with Izzy concerning information that is on a need to know basis, and I don't need to know. Yet.

In other words, they kicked my sorry ass to the curb. My betrothed's family magnanimously offered to take me in for the night. The man of the house came to pick me up, while the people that can actually cook something other than charcoal worked their magic. That's not sexism, that's pragmatism. Anyway, I open the door and prepare to change my shoes when...

"Welcome home, _honey._ " Maki Nishikino greeted me. She didn't seem to notice her father, so we shrugged. When we entered the kitchen, I could feel my death approaching. This is going to end horribly, for me, but in the meantime, I'm going to enjoy this. The friendly hand on my shoulder turned into an inexorable claw of misery and suffering. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Son, I like you. In the spirit of our relationship, I'm going to go outside and pretend I never saw this." He was smiling. Some smiles show cheer; some merely show teeth. This one was all teeth. "I'll be right back." His daughter chose the moment to turn around, so he made like a ninja and vanished. An innocent smile, she knows exactly what she just did, don't try to plead innocence; I'm already guilty in the eyes of your father.

"Would you like first? Dinner, a bath, or _me~?_ "I am _**sooooo**_ screwed. You guessed it. A naked apron. What did I do to deserve this? I would rather be stuck in the Hunter's Nightmare.

This is gonna suck.

...Still, chocolate covered strawberry. No! I need to be firm in my convictions and avoid falling into temptation! Her father would kill me!

* * *

That's how we got here. I always thought the idea of the father threatening his daughter's boyfriend was just a myth. Nope. Still, I love him, so I'll talk my dad down. If I need to, I'll just bust out the tears. Still, I should go get changed, for his sake if nothing else.

Note to self: Naked Apron is super effective and a guaranteed critical hit to his heart. A woman needs her weapons. Chocolate-Covered Strawberry is even more effective.

Dad came back in as if he didn't see his sweet little girl wearing an apron and a smile. However, Justin refused to make eye-contact with him; a man who stared into the eyes of death from the age of thirteen won't get close to his future father-in-law, this is golden. He'll never be able to live this one down.

Alright, that's enough messing with him... is what I should say. I am supposed to be a well-bred, educated, traditional Japanese woman.

Yeah, I couldn't think that with a straight face either. I love him, but it is so fun to screw with him.

"Dear, you will take responsibility, won't you?" My father's eyes closed and his lips curled into a smile. Justin, bless his heart, missed the bait wonderfully.

"Didn't I already? That moment in the flowers at Wildwood, where I asked you to marry me."

"If you two lovebirds will excuse us, I have to calm your father down. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and make sure you use protection."

* * *

After the second most harrowing night of my life, I managed to survive to see the next dawn, so that has to count for something, right? And for those who think I'm exaggerating, I would like to see YOU wake up in the middle of the night, your beautiful girlfriend in your arms... and her father starting right at you. Just staring, unblinking, looking like that one scene from American Psycho. You know, the one where Christian Bale has the ax? That's the one. I am seeing an ax and a smile that scares the living hell out of me. So forgive me for being a little freaked. Thank you.

* * *

 **A little slice of life while I figure out what I'm going to do about the concert. I want to do it justice, and I think I'm getting close. Of course, I may also have reactions and refer you to the Original Content. Maybe, but I don't really want to. But, it is what it is. Thank you for your time, please tell me what you think of the narrative thus far.**


	24. Hunter's Funeral

Those two, claiming to be in love. They are naught but children, unaware of the reality that we all must accept. They are no different than any of the other sheep that populate this rotten world.

But we can see through the veil, the obfuscation that exists to leave us blind and helpless. The scholar of Kosm, come say Kos, has granted us eyes in his infinite mercy and grace; just as he was granted the vision to see that which is true.

I pity the sheep, truly I do. It is my dearest wish that everyone was able to see the truth. And they will, the scholars will see to it.

The young Great One is here, at this performance.

The young Great One is here, somewhere. The scholar spoke of him, a young child thrust into the realm of dreams and truth, and manipulated by circumstances into fighting the scholar. A soul to be pitied and sympathized with. He didn't understand the great work of the scholar and sought to kill our dear scholar. How ever, the scholar saw fit to forgive the deluded child who only desired answers, delving into the Hunter's Nightmare of his own free will in search of them. In the end, two nascent Great Ones struggled and the sweet child of Kosm was returned to the ocean. The brothers had no comprehension of their relationship and fear drove them to bloodshed, but we must forgive the pair. They were but children, alone and afraid, and reacted to a threat.

"Do not interfere with the Good Hunter, for you will not be able to reason with him. He knows me as an enemy, and has no reason to believe otherwise. Treat him as you would a normal person, and give him no reason to care about us."

Young sheep, I promise that we will show you the truth behind the word, and sleep soundly with the one you love. How foolish of me, to judge you for your lacking knowledge when I was just as blind as you. Even now, I regret my choice to awaken to the knowledge of the cosmos. Sleep well, young sheep, for the shepherds will not let you come to any harm.

* * *

"Nishikino-san, I apologize for the intrusion." I really hate this, but this is an odd case and they deserve to know. I'm sure I'll be fired for this, but it would be worth it, I'm sure. I hope I'm right about this.

"Is something wrong, detective?"

"Dojima. And yes, I would like to speak with your daughter." The young woman in question walked down the stairs, already dressed for school.

"Do you need me?"

"Nishikino Maki-san, I would first like to apologize for the inconvenience, but this is important. My name is Ryotaro Dojima, Tokyo police, homicide department." I accepted the offered tea. "Thank you."

"What's going on?"

I took a steadying breath. "Justin Brunestud is in critical condition from what is suspected by my superiors to be an attempted suicide. You and Gherman-san were the last people to see him."

"You think differently? Are you sure you should be telling us this?"

"Yes, I do; and my ethical concerns aren't important right now." People usually don't survive a knife to the heart and throat, nor do they inflict both of those injuries on themselves. One Yes, that is unfortunately common, but not both, at least not that I've seen. The young woman flinched, and her parents comforted her when her imagination started going wild. "He's alive, and should pull through." My next point of call is to the victim's home, and the Hunter Weapons stored within. Gherman-san opened his home to us without a fuss, but asked that we be return the weapons if at all possible.

"May I see him?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to enter his room."

"I understand." I didn't take my eyes off of that softly rising and falling chest. A knife to the throat and heart, multiple other injuries aside from that, facial scarring is almost a certainty, and there is no reason to think that his mental state will improve.

"Doctor Nishikino will be taking over as his main physician for the time being, as the foremost expert on Hunters and their medical needs." So, mom will be caring for him.

"Isn't that an ethical violation or something?" The nurse smiled weakly.

"It's debatable, but the first thing all students learn is 'first, do no harm.' I'm sure that while there is a conflict on interest in most minds, I think that until the patient is no long in critical condition, we can allow it. But once her expertise is no longer needed, Doctor Nishikino will recuse herself."

"We wouldn't want any ethical violations, right?"

"Right." She gave me a wink. "You're really worried, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't know how he can survive beasts, but almost didn't survive this." A weak smile of my own. "He belongs to me, so he isn't permitted to die unless I give him permission to leave me. I don't remember giving it, so he isn't going to die. I won't allow him to." He'll pull through, and he's going to have a lot of explaining to do. "Excuse me, for a moment. I have a call I need to make."

* * *

 _"Good morning, Maki; how are you?"_

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

 _"I'm just fine. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't call me for pleasantry, so how may I help you?"_

"I don't know if you heard, bu Justin was attacked. He's in my families hospital in critical condition."

 _"...What?"_ Calm down, stay calm and make sure he listens and acknowledges you. OK

"The police consider it to be a failed suicide attempt, but one detective thinks otherwise. Please, let the detective complete his investigation, please."

 _"So, you found out about my little threat, did you?"_

"I did. As the arbiter of your son's will, I ask that you stay your hand until the person or group responsible are identified and arrested. While the weapon was unquestionably of supernatural origin, the person using it may have been mundane."

 _"Well, how could I argue with that logic?"_ That was easier than I thought it would be. _"He trusts you enough, so I'll stay my hand for now. Is there anything else you wished from me?"_

"Not really, no."

 _"Well, goodbye then. For now, at least."_

"Goodbye." Ok, so that's one major disaster averted.

Mission accomplished.


	25. A Machine for Pigs: Part One

**First things first, I would like to thank the reviewer whom challenged me on chapter four. I would like to start by mentioning that I know full well what the Democrats were, some of them would later become known as the Dixiecrats in 1948. And you are correct when you say that the elites of the Democrats of the day were also the social elites of the south, by and large. The party, as far as I can tell, was founded around 1828 in support of President Jackson; and parties do change. The Republican Party, founded in 1854, did originally champion anti-slavery sentiment, so I will grant you that. However, the 'good ol boy' comment by Justin meant exactly what he explained it to mean. The character uses the term to describe someone who is staunchly Republican, pro-military (meaning pro-war), deeply religious fundamentalist, pro-life, gun right absolutest (meaning that he rejects any attempt at gun control on the grounds of the Second Amendment), anti-science (rejecting any evidence of climate change), homophobic, and considers himself to be the standard of what it means to be an American.**

 **Next, when Justin refers to the American political parties, he is referring to the modern incarnations as of 2016-2017. These are the forms of the parties that he would be familiar with. And to you point about how the northern industrial monopolies and southern cotton, tell me if you are familiar with the concept of "King Cotton", originating from the book by David Christy _Cotton is King_ , published in 1855. "Convinced of the supremacy of its commodity at home and abroad, the South was confident of success if secession from the Union should lead to war. On the floor of the U.S. Senate, Senator James H. Hammond declaimed (March 4, 1858): 'You dare not make war upon cotton! No power on earth dares make war upon it. Cotton is king.'" I got this quote from Encyclopedia Britannica. From this quote, I can reasonably infer that the South encouraged the dominance of cotton as to deter the North from war.**

 **Next, I can only assume that you are referring to the Battle of Chancellorsville? If you are, I doubt that Lee would have hesitated to take the enemy capital if he thought he could. If he could secure victory by forcing Lincoln to surrender in his home base, no reasonable commander would hesitate to take the opportunity. Lee was not an unreasonable commander, and part of the reason he didn't attack was that he didn't think he had the ability to press the attack. He lost General Jackson, his cavalry was depleted for horses and his forces lacked supplies, and he need General Hill to recover to take command of the Third Corps. Also, between the Army of Northern Virginia and Washington, Major General Hooker had his troops ready to defend, dug in and ready for a fight.**

 **Now, as for European involvement, there was a reason for that. For one, the blockade prevented the South from getting war material from England, whom the Confederacy hoped would interfere on their behalf due to a heavy dependence on King Cotton. However, the North used the blockade and England's dependence on their wheat to prevent the European powers from interfering. They also used the Gettysburg Address to make sure that the Europeans realized that the war was about slavery, as part of a larger diplomatic effort to isolate the Confederacy.**

 **Now, as for the economy of the Confederacy, I would like to disagree. "Rampant, uncontrolled inflation brought frustration and despair to many Virginians. By the autumn of 1863 flour in Lynchburg was selling for $30 or $40 per barrel, but by December the price had more than doubled, and by the following spring it had soared to $275 per barrel. Rents in Richmond and other suddenly overcrowded cities rose meteorically. A resident of Charlottesville found that his cobbler had increased the price of repairing his shoes by 50 percent in just one day. Impressment, on which the Confederacy relied heavily to feed its armies, took many goods from farms and markets, and the likelihood that the government would seize farmers' products discouraged them from offering food for sale. Soaring prices convinced many that greedy merchants were abusing the poor and profiting from speculation. For all these reasons, the deteriorating situation convinced R. G. H. Kean, chief of the Confederate Bureau of War, that "the most alarming feature of our condition is the failure of the means of subsistence." A group of widows from Clarksville told Letcher that 'the stuff of life is being fast taken from us … famine in all its horrors must soon be upon us if the Government comes not to our rescue.'"**

 **Now, the South controlled the House and Senate by virtue of their population. They had more states and more people in those states compared to the smaller Northern states, especially considering the three-fifths compromise. And as for other reasons for secession, quoting the Washington Post: "On Dec. 24, 1860, delegates at South Carolina's secession convention adopted a "Declaration of the Immediate Causes Which Induce and Justify the Secession of South Carolina from the Federal Union." It noted "an increasing hostility on the part of the non-slaveholding States to the institution of slavery" and protested that Northern states had failed to "fulfill their constitutional obligations" by interfering with the return of fugitive slaves to bondage. Slavery, not states' rights, birthed the Civil War."**

 **"South Carolina was further upset that New York no longer allowed 'slavery transit.' In the past, if Charleston gentry wanted to spend August in the Hamptons, they could bring their cook along. No longer — and South Carolina's delegates were outraged. In addition, they objected that New England states let black men vote and tolerated abolitionist societies. According to South Carolina, states should not have the right to let their citizens assemble and speak freely when what they said threatened slavery."**

 **Finally, I will concede that the election of Lincoln may have been the final straw, and most likely was the straw that broke the camel's back.**

 **And now, to Axccel, I would like to apologize for being insensitive. Yes, Duskbeast Scheop did target members of all races, but as far as Justin knew, he was specifically targeting members of the Jewish community in Detroit, since he would ignore certain people and target others tot eh exclusion to all others. Justin only knew that Scheop was a neo-Nazi and made the assumption that he was targeting Jews specifically. Now, the difference between the Duskbeasts and the Darkbeasts will be dissected by Izzy in this chapter, so I hope that if you are still reading this, that it will serve as an acceptable explanation.**

 **Now, as for how Maki is handling the eldritch knowledge so well, there is a cognitive bias known as memory bias; a tendency to rationalize, dismiss, or otherwise distort memories that are unpleasant, unusual, or inconvenient enough. Your brain, in effect, decides that an unsettling event was just a dream or that something that has changed was always that way, and you simply never noticed. This is the reason why people idealize the The Good Old Days, for instance. They literally only recall the good parts. Maki is forcing herself to block it out in an attempt to protect herself. I apologize for not explaining this clearly.**

 **Now, as for Justin's father, I think I'll tell you the truth in a PM; but yes, he was throwing a bit of a hissy fit. The two had been on bad terms for years in story and this was the straw that broke the camel's back with no small amount of bias on both sides. I wrote the encounter from Justin's perspective through Maki's eyes, which is just as confusing as it sounds. Justin biased the whole thing and made himself to be the good guy and his father to be the one in the wrong, playing up his father's worst traits and extolling his best, trying to get Maki to see things his way. This was unintentional for the most part, he didn't spend the week before locked in a smoke-filled room plotting how he would make his father look like a monster. Emotions were running high and there was a shouting match offscreen, so to speak.**

 **Anyway, now that that is finished, onto the story.**

* * *

 _The metamorphological line that leads to the Darkbeast has been uncovered at long last. This line can be formally recognized to begin with the Beast variety commonly referred to as the Silverbeast, first observed to emerge from the now lost land of Loran. The first instance of Arcane Bolt emerges in the line at this point, laying the groundwork for the Bolt that the Darkbeasts are so famous for. It has been determined that the Insight of the Silverbeasts is contained in the muscle tissue, skin, and fur; not the blood or nervous system. The most distinctive feature of the Silverbeasts is the skull, oriented 90° from a human, their mouth being vertical rather than horizontal like all other Beasts and men._

 _The second stage of this line is the Abhorrent Beast, a much larger and more intelligent Silverbeast. The distinctive silver fur darkens dramatically and the distinctive head is oriented more like a human. Muscle mass increases dramatically, to the point that the same individual is completely unrecognizable after the metamorphosis. The observed molting (there exists no better word that I am aware of) seems to be painful, with the new abhorrent stage emerging from the Silverbeast, which bulges and splits from the pressure exerted by the new muscle mass in a process identical to insect molting. The Insight that generates the Arcane Bolt is beginning to calcify into the bones, but hasn't fully settled yet; with the vast majority still located in the muscles and skin. A few Abhorrent Beasts have been observed to speak and take on human form, but these accounts are all sadly anecdotal, with no known specimens being observed to speak in a human language._

 _The third stage, the Bloodletting Beast, is the stage that finalizes the line's appearance. This variety of Beast was also believed to be a distinctive line, not connected to the Darkbeasts in any way. These dangerous Beasts are almost helpless against the Kin, being completely incapable of using Arcane Bolt, but have greatly enhanced reach and physical strength. The Insight is further calcifying into the bones, with the muscles being completely devoid of any Insight, but the tendons and ligaments still possess some Insight. In the event that the Bloodletting Beast managed to lose it's head, it will not die of that injury alone. However that injury is a deal-breaker for the Beast, being completely incapable of continuing along the Darkbeast line. I haven't managed to figure out the reason for this yet, but the bodies tend to be parasitized quickly by maggot-like worms._

 _The fourth stage, the Duskbeast, the most mysterious stage. Until the year 2016, there was one documented sighting of a Duskbeast, and it fled the area as soon as it noticed the Hunter that spotted it. These Beasts are almost helpless, more akin to a moving cocoon rather than a Beast. However, that being said, do not underestimate them as they are still capable of killing if provoked._

 _Finally, the fifth stage is the Darkbeast; the most iconic and well-known stage. The flesh has been abandoned, sloughed off, leaving only intermittent patches of fur to cling to the bone. The Arcane Bolt is revealed in full, more than capable of fending off most any threat, up to and including greater Kin. The face of the human that once was is revealed as a skull, each one unique, each one horrifying in it's own way. Darkbeasts are of little threat to Hunters unless provoked, but once their hand is forced, the have a devastating slew of abilities at their disposal. Add on the lack of meat and blood, and most weapons become far less effective. Darkbeasts also happen to have a form of immortality being capable of living on through their bones, so filled with Insight they are._

Izzy paused, lifting his pen from the paper. This list just to organize his thoughts, greater detail on each of these stages would take a fortnight, if not more. To be clear, it would take a fortnight for each stage. Ten weeks in total, just to create a reasonable effective primer, with years to perform full dissections and mapping out the anatomy, how their Insight interacts with them, general range of motion, anything that might be useful for a Hunter to know before their first Hunt. It is true that actual experience is superior to book learning in this field, but knowing that a Beast can survive decapitation could literally save lives. Practice in controlled environments, being able to make mistakes and not pay in blood is invaluable, but not always an option.

Still, summoning Justin was the right call. I have a new Darkbeast to study and to call my own.

...

Maki is going to kill me, isn't she?

* * *

 _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

 _"There is no remedy for love but to love more. "_

 _"Like all dreamers, I mistook disenchantment for truth."_

 _"The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference. The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference. And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference."_

 _"You should spread love everywhere you go: first of all in your own house. Give love to your children, to your wife or husband, to a next door neighbor… Let no one ever come to you without leaving better and happier. Be the living expression of kindness; kindness in your face, kindness in your eyes, kindness in your smile, kindness in your warm greeting."_

 _"If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried."_

 _"I have decided to stick with love. Hate is to great a burden to bear."_

 _"Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own."_

 _"A man has a choice… I chose the impossible."_

 _"A man chooses, a slave obeys."_

 _"We all make choices. But in the end, our choices make us."_

 _"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses."_

My Father taught me all of these things, quotes from people much greater than himself-and Izzy. But still, Father asked us to find our home, to find our own views on love. Many things that we learn come from listening to him when he thinks he's alone, when he can be said to truly speak his mind, his true personal thoughts and views. It's almost time for my birth, and I don't want to miss it.

* * *

Swearing everyone to secrecy was easy, making sure that they keep that secret will be the hard part. ADAM, a seeming medical miracle with horrible side effects. Extreme addiction and insanity being the least of our worries. The doctors needed to consult with experts on Hunter Weapons and Tools, mainly Irreverent Izzy.

Then there is the secret on the young patient's biology. Being Kin means nothing to me, but it is an interesting curiosity. However, if it is possible that being a Kin served as an impetus for the assault, that would change things dramatically.

I had other things on my mind. The attack last night had three people involved, but only one person was injured and left for dead. So, who is our mystery witness and how do we protect them? Going over my notes, organizing my thoughts, thinking about Nanako. His sister would take care of her while he was on this case, but he can't help but worry. Beast attacks haven't let up, haven't decreased in frequency, haven't become any less devastating. But if not for the Hunters, things would be much worse. But Hunters are human, and they can be injured. Killed. Brunestud-san is proof positive of that fact, and all he can ask is that Yu doesn't become a statistic.

If this murderer is part of a larger conspiracy targeting Hunters, then the UN would have something to consider. Hunters are the only real defense against the Beasts at the moment, so we can't just have our children put down their arms; as much as we wish it to be so, we can't truly force them to stop killing. My phone buzzed for my attention.

* * *

Oh good, he's gone. Now then, let's begin the process, shall we? The Wickerman waits for no one, and I want to meet my new mother. The fog wall goes up, and the clock ticks one second closer to midnight. If mother can hold the line long enough, I might be able to save her.

I would not be able to exist without her, after all.


End file.
